


The Hidden King

by Alpha_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuckolding, Dom Harry, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Potter/pseuds/Alpha_Potter
Summary: There have always been power centers in Wizarding World, wizards who have been running it on their own in their time. Harry Potter, after defeating Voldemort, has become the new power center. This is his journey through the Wizarding World, as it's new hidden king.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Audrey Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 229





	1. The Hidden King

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Magic is might. This was the primal principle of Wizarding world.

Whatever social structure was established, and whatever laws were made, this always held true. Because magic was a primal force, all the wizards and witches were attracted to more powerful magic user. Due to this, there was always a power center in the wizarding world. One person who always had the final say in every matter, whichever position he held.

The last person who had such power was Dumbledore. After defeating Grindelwald, he had all the positions of power. He was not the minister of magic, but he might as well have been, with how much his suggestions influenced the minister's decisions. The last minister Cornelius almost always asked for his suggestions and more often than not followed it. And if the minister, or some lord spoke up against Dumbledore, they became hated in the public, who held Dumbledore in the highest regards. Using such power, Dumbledore had carefully cultivated the minds of younger generation for more than half a century. The light pure-bloods and half-bloods were taught to follow Dumbledore by their parents, the muggle-borns quickly viewed him as someone who had their best interest in mind. Even the Neutrals often followed Dumbledore, except when he spoke against their family traditions. And the Dark faction taught their children to be wary of Dumbledore. No one took him lightly.

Using such power, he had carefully formed the wizarding world to his imaginary ideal world. And he had succeeded to great extent. The wizarding Britain, and even the wizarding world as a whole, was much less violent when he died from when he had defeated Grindelwald. In Britain, he had achieved this through his position as headmaster, cultivating the young mind, and as Chief Warlock, to pass laws to prevent violence. When he died, he had planned to continue molding the wizarding world to his ideal world. He had known that he was going to die. He had largely helped plan it. And he had started to train kingsley as his second in command. He had planned for Kingsley to be the next power center.

But he had overlooked one thing. Dumbledore never shared his plans. And because it was Dumbledore, no one ever questioned him. If someone did, they would be strongly opposed by saying "If we can't trust Dumbledore, who can we trust?" and"Dumbledore knows the best for us." So, when he died, safe in the knowledge that Kingsley would continue his plans to change the wizarding world, unknown to him, his plans died with him.

* * *

Harry potter had learned this fact quite early. He had spent his childhood with the Dursleys. They neglected him, and abused him. Not physically, but emotionally. They would call him freak, useless, starve him, insult his parents, and made him do all the chores to earn his living all the while watching them spoil Dudley. He was also forced to do all of Dudley's homework, so he was not stupid in any way. he knew he would be punished, if Dudley's homework had errors. And the one subject that had always fascinated him was history.

So, when a whole new world was opened up for him, he had started learning history with far more enthusiasm than he showed in Binny's class. And though due to habit, he was an average student in class, he was intelligent and practical. And he also understood magic to a deeper level. He had wondered about his powers during his lonely time at Dursleys. And gradually, he had found his power within himself, which reduced his magical outbursts.

By learning history, he had observed the pattern early in his Hogwarts years, that there was always one person controlling the wizarding world. No matter what anyone said about there being a proper government, magic was more primal than that. And so was magical society. So, Harry, who had hero-worshipped Dumbledore when he entered the wizarding world, had slowly understood that Dumbledore may have the best interest of wizarding world, but he viewed everyone around him as tools to shape the wizarding world.

The triwizard tournament was the final straw. After that, Harry stopped trusting Dumbledore. And his started training after his name was entered in the tournament and Dumbledore refused to do anything about it. He was already ahead of his peers, and as Hogwarts students were giving him wide space, he started learning intensely.

Till then, he had two best friends, Ron and Hermione, few friends, the quidditch team, his dorm mates, and few others acquaintances like Susan Bones in Hufflepuff, and Terry Boot in Ravenclaw. But they all abandoned him at that time. Most of the students believed he had cheated, and his friends and acquaintances didn't want to be associated with a cheater.

After the first task, he had forgiven everyone. He knew that he couldn't alienate all his peers. And he also knew that some of them genuinely believed him when he said he didn't enter his name.

The Yule Ball went well for him. He went with Parvati Patil, and as he knew Ron wouldn't be able to ask anyone, he asked if Padma could come with Ron. He had not waited till the end, but he wanted to know the girl in his house and year better. And she was easy on eyes. Ron couldn't say the same. Harry didn't know how to dance, but he didn't completely embarass his date, as he had already confessed it to her and practiced a few times. But most of the evening was spent off the dance floor. And Padma had joined them halfway as Ron was sulking about Hermione.

He was rewarded by Fleur after second task. And what a reward that was! He had his first experience in sex with a Veela, who were considered sexual beings by many, and Harry wouldn't deny that after that night. Apparently, he was also good as they had few repeated visits that year.

The end of year was filled with tragedy. Voldemort had returned and Cedric had died. And he had to return to Privet Drive. The Dursleys mostly left him alone now, after Moody had threatened them. And to deal with his nightmares, he had now started to take advantage of his bad boy image. Privet Drive had no shortage of good looking girls, and he had no trouble in getting into their panties. By the time he left them, they would be singing praises of his skills.

By fifth year, he had deducted that if he played his cards right, he could be the next power center. So, he had played it calm despite Umbridge's many provocation. Though he did have a few outbursts, as was expected of him. And that year increased the number of people he was on friendly terms with, due to DA. He didn't want to have Dumbledore's name, but thought it would help cement his position as successor of Dumbledore.

Again the year ended tragically. This time he was partially responsible for his godfather's death. He knew that larger blame lay on Snape and Dumbledore. Dumbledore for withholding information and Snape for not teaching him properly.

His sixth year was better for him. Voldemort had come out in the open, and the war had intensified. And Harry had once again gained positive popularity. He didn't become ministry's poster boy as the new minister wanted. He also helped Dumbledore recruit a professor. That year he stalked Malfoy many to to find out what he was up to. But he couldn't find out, till the end of year.

He had made several good connection and allies from attending Slughorn's parties. He was not much surprised to find there were neutrals in Slytherins who didn't support Voldemort but couldn't openly oppose him.

During the year, he had observed Dumbledore's detariorating health. And he knew that soon he would have to step up. And his moment came when Snape fired a killing curse at Dumbledore. As Dumbledore's body fell down the tower, and the death eaters turn to fled, Harry followed them and managed to curse two of them. Not enough to stop them, but enough to make Snape notice him. They had a brief duel. Snape managed to escape, but Harry managed to land a dark cutting curse on Snape.

* * *

That was the time when Dumbledore's plans truely fell apart. Instead of Moody taking the charge of order, with Kingsley being second in command, as he had predicted, Harry swiftly took control of order, with Moody and Kingsley taking advisory roles. He also used the experience of his teachers and other members in order to develop an immediate plan.

After that, he told them he had to leave for a mission and didn't know how long it would take. After many protests from order, he agreed to take Ron and Hermione with him. They would leave immediately after Bill and Fleur's wedding. They had both insisted he attend the wedding. And as he was close to both of them, he had agreed. The wedding was interrupted, and they had to fled immediately. They first went to Grimmauld place.

During the time they stayed there, Harry and Hermione dove into the Black library for any information to help them. In searching for information on horcrux, they came upon many curses, wards and obscure spells, which would help them. But finally they found something they needed. They found a book on horcrux, but they couldn't destroy the horcrux as they didn't want to do fiendfire, and they didn't have basilisk venom. Kreature was a great help to them during that time, after they promised to destroy the locket. Getting the fake locket of Regulus might have helped.

Finally, they infiltrated the ministry, and obtained the locket. But they were forced to move around the country after that.

After one nasty fight, Ron left Harry and Hermione.

They had left from there the next morning. And continued their search. They were the sole support for each other. And it had been tempting for Harry to take the opportunity for more. But he knew Hermione was not ready yet. He had tried. On one such night, he had initiated things and had kissed her. Herimone had also responded but she quickly backed off. She had admitted that it was her first kiss. He was surprised to hear that. He had thought Victor had kissed her, but apparently, they hadn't done anything like that and were just friends. He didn't push her again for anything like that. Their closeness was limited to cuddling to each other and sleeping with each other only. And despite his desires, he had respected Hermione's wishes. Hermione was aware of his desires, but she didn't say anything, as Harry didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to.

And it all finally came to head in May. During that time, they had engaged with various snatchers, reunited with Ron, got sword of Gryffindor, had been taken to Malfoy Manor, but they managed to escape from there, rescuing Luna and Ollivander with the help of Dobby. They also rescued Griphook. Unfortunately, Dobby lost his life during the rescue. They had stayed at Shell cottage with Bill and Fleur for some days, and then they broke into Gringotts with the help of Griphook.

Harry had invoked a life debt for the first time to make sure Griphook didn't doublecross them. Griphook had tried to, after they had entered the Lestrange vault and retrived the Helga's cup, but before he even got a scream out, the life debt took action and he died on the spot. Luck was on their side, as Harry had read about one of the secret tunnel from below Gringotts, in one of the journal of Blacks which he had read at Grimmauld place. The problem was, it had to be opened from inside, so they couldn't use it to infiltrate, but now they could use it for escape. The Black had known about it as he was once hired as a warder for Gringotts, and he had managed to make a tunnel in secret.

After that, they immediately went to Hogwarts, where Harry retrieved Rowena's diadem. But no plans were perfect, and they never quite went past the contact with the enemy. The death eaters were alerted in Hogsmeade. Aberforth managed to sneak them into Hogwarts, where Neville escorted them to the Room of Requirements. He met the whole of DA and several other students, who were running resistance in the school, which had become torture ground for death eaters.

Harry decided to take the final stand there. As Luna escorted him to Ravenclaw tower, the Carrows alerted Voldemort about him. Harry quickly ordered McGonagall, who had met them by accident to gather the order. They forced Snape to run away and retook control of Hogwarts. He went with Luna back to RoR, and found all the order and DA had already been alerted that they were taking final stand at Hogwarts. He took charge instead of being shocked for long, and along with Moody, Kingsley, Remus and Tonks made plans and strategies. Everybody went out, Augusta Longbottom joining them at last, asking if she was not late.

As they went out, Harry entered the room of lost things with Ron and Hermione.

After Harry, Ron and Hermione fought Malfoy, Crabbe and Foyle, which ended in Harry rescuing Malfoy from Crabbe's fiendfire. They entered the battle in the courtyard.

The first part of battle was brutal. There were casualties on both sides. When Voldemort called a cease fire, it was welcomed on both sides. During this time, Harry went to shrieking shack and witnessed the death of Snape, watched his memories, and went to the clearing.

He had the Invisibility Cloak, Resurrection Stone and he suspected that the Elder Wand was loyal to him due to complete accident.

But he had no interest in becoming master of death. He went to Voldemort, took the killing curse and died.

After Voldemort paraded his not so dead body around, Harry decided to grab invisibility cloak and fired curses at the death eaters.

The second part of the battle was more intense, and it ended with Harry and Voldemort's duel. It was brief but spectacular, and in a stunning move, Harry took out a spare wand he had acquired, which decently for him and using that and Malfoy's wand fired two disarming curse at Voldemort simultaneously. One curse intercepted his killing curse, while other hit him. As he lost his wand, his curse backfired, and Harry caught the elder wand as Voldemort's body fell.

* * *

It was a while later that he finally met with Ron and Hermione. Thankfully, none of the Weasleys had died. The most notable death among the order was that of Alastor Moody, who had died taking more than twenty death eaters with him. Professor Flitwick had similarly taken many death eaters with him. Remus had died with satisfaction, taking Fenrir Greyback with him. Unfortunately, Lavender Brown was bitten by Greyback. The effects were not determined as it was not full moon, but she had to be given immediate medical attention. There were other losses, but they would recover and rebuild the wizarding world.

As Hermione and Ron reached him, Hermione immediately threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He had to take a step back to make sure they didn't fall down. He could hear her sobbing. Harry gently rubbed her back, and as she calmed down, he pulled her back, holding her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" He asked, as he wiped her tears gently.

"Harry." Hermione said, with a small amount of exasperation and amusement. "You were the one who fought Voldemort. And you are asking me? I was shocked when I saw the size of the basilisk and you fought it at twelve. How could you do it?"

Harry smiled. "It's not about how I could do it. I had to do it. It had petrified you. Ginny was down there. And who knew if it killed someone next time. But it's in the past now. Come on. It's time to look forward. It's up to us to rebuild the wizarding world."

Ron who had stood silently, all this time, came forward and said, "I would like to help you however I can, Harry."

Harry turned to him, and said, "Ron, just make sure you never abandon me as you have in the past and it would be a great start."

"Never, Harry." Ron said with utmost conviction. "I'd never abandon you again."

And that was the start of a new era in the wizarding world, with a new hidden king.

But the position which Dumbledore achieved when he was more than 60, Harry had achieved at 17. And now his reign would begin as he started to change the Wizarding World.

* * *

**AN: I know it's not much. Mostly just the retelling of Harry Potter. But if you read it, you know I have made some subtle change. And I have mentioned the main idea, that being the hidden kings of the wizarding world.**

**Tell me what you think. If you have any suggestion, it would be appreciated.**

**Please review.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know it's not much. Mostly just the retelling of Harry Potter. But if you read it, you know I have made some subtle change. And I have mentioned the main idea, that being the hidden kings of the wizarding world.
> 
> Tell me what you think. If you have any suggestion, it would be appreciated.
> 
> Please review.


	2. The First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first steps in the wizarding world as its hidden king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I decided to mention some actress or model for characters that I'm going to have in the story.
> 
> Narcissa Malfoy - Rosie Huntington-Whiteley
> 
> Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright
> 
> Hermione Granger - Emma Watson

**AN: I decided to mention some actress or model for characters that I'm going to have in the story.**

**Narcissa Malfoy - Rosie Huntington-Whiteley**

**Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright**

**Hermione Granger - Emma Watson**

* * *

It was two weeks, since the battle of Hogwarts. Harry had been extremely busy during that time. People now automatically looked at him to take charge. And he had fulfilled their expectations.

While the death eaters and order members were stunned after watching his duel with Voldemort, he had started to fire stunning spells at them. And immediately, the death eaters were rained with the stunning and disarming spells. In a short time, all the death eaters were stunned and the remaining aurors immediately started methodically putting them in the classrooms and put some guards to watch them.

After the initial count of dead, living and missing were completed, Harry discussed the next steps with Kingsley, who was the most able person at the moment. They decided that Kingsley would be the interim minister, until the death eaters' trial could be arranged. Harry himself made the announcement, to reduce the public opposition.

And it worked. No one opposed Kingsley's appointment. Kingsley worked with all the efficiency of an auror, and in just under a week, the death eaters were put in Azkaban, awaiting their trials. The dementors were rounded up by aurors, and Harry, with the help of Hermione and Bill was trying to develop a ward to bind the dementors to Azkaban. The wards on Azkaban were raised to full level, but the dementors dared not cross Harry after he destroyed a stray dementor with overpowered patronus, cast with elder wand.

The rebuilding of Hogwarts was quicker. The magic of the building and it's wards helped with the rebuilding, so McGonagall assured him and Kingsley that school could start in September. Kingsley had put forth the offer for his year to bypass the grade requirements, provided they were acceptable in the initial test for aurors. That was the main requirement right now.

Harry and Ron immediately accepted the offer, as did Susan Bones and Dean, Michael Corner, Terry Boot and Ernie McMillan accepted their offers within two weeks. They were given crash course on auror training. For Harry, it was mainly learning protocols as they had all the required skills.

The new recruit's main duty was guarding the prisoners, and it was during that time that Harry played one of his master stroke. He spoke with the heads of Dark families, which included Malfoy, Yaxley, Nott, Rosier, Avery. They were surprised when Harry offered them a way to avoid Azkaban. If they signed a contract with Harry, Harry would speak for them. And right now Harry's word was law. They all agreed as they had seen the effects dementors had, and they wanted to avoid that at all cost.

The contract essentially stated that all of their assets including their manors, vaults will belong to Harry in all but name. If they wanted to spend it, they had to ask Harry's after they signed it, their family members would also have to sign it. The death eaters were in a really tight spot. They knew that they wouldn't even survive a full year in Azkaban completely same. On the other hand, if they signed the contract, they would essentially become Harry's property. In the end, they all chose the contract, as they had heard about Harry's forgiving nature from their heirs. Though they considered it a weakness, they were happy for it now.

No one else knew about the contract, and the contract forbid them from talking about it with anyone not in the loop. The aurors were assigned in pairs, and Harry had Ron stand on guard while he talked with the death eaters. Ron was true to his promise and stayed loyal to him. He now tried to follow all of Harry's order without questioning. So, while Harry was signing contracts with them, Ron was keeping an eye out for anyone.

So, he essentially had while dark faction in his pocket. He had the order and the light wizards and witches on his side, as they believed him to be Dumbledore's heir so to speak. Everyone knew that Dumbledore had given Harry his mission for ending Voldemort. He had been told to give a public speech the day after his victory. He had smartly spoken about keeping traditions and simultaneously taking steps to integrate muggleborns in their world. Somethings he proposed were mandatory muggle studies and wizard studies, so students could relate to each other more easily from a younger age. This approach had endeared him to the neutral faction which wanted to keep traditions, but were not against the muggleborns.

Essentially speaking, right now he had everyone listening to him, and he was in total control. But that control was tentative. The only firm support he could rely on was of the Weasleys, Hermione and the dark family heads he had under control. And he had to make sure that this tentative control turned to absolute.

Right now, he was taking his first step on that path. He was visiting Malfoy Manor to get Narcissa and Draco under the contract.

As entered the wards of Malfoy Manor, he knew that someone had been alerted about his arrival. He was greeted on the door by a house elf. This one looked quite young, and not as abused as the last Malfoy elf Harry had seen.

"How may Toby help you sir?" He asked quietly.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm here to meet Narcissa and Draco." Harry replied.

"Please, come in, sir." Toby said, opening the door wide, and came forward to take Harry's robes. "I'll inform mistress Narcissa and Master Draco. Please wait in the living room sir."

The elf showed him to the living room and disappeared with a crack. Harry relaxed on the comfortable couch. Say what you will about Malfoy's, they enjoyed their luxury. And it showed everywhere in their manor. He was not kept waiting for long. Narcissa entered the room, with Draco right behind him. Harry was enthralled by her beauty for a moment. She was wearing a silver gown and black high heels. It didn't reveal much of her skin, but it hugged all her curves in just the right places.

"Hello Narcissa." Harry greeted her with a smile, as Narcissa sat down on the couch opposite him, leaving Draco to sit in a chair. Almost as an afterthought, Harry turned to Draco and nodded. "Draco."

"What do you want, Potter?" He said, his tone barely polite.

"Draco." Narcissa chided. "That's not the way to talk to a guest, especially one as special as Harry." Then she turned to Harry, and said, "Though my son asked the valid question, Harry. What brings you here?"

Draco was shocked that his mother scolded him, that too in front of Potter. Before he could fully recovered, he was again shocked from Harry's next words.

"It's done, Narcissa." Harry said, as he presented a document to her. "Lucius has signed it. Now, it's your turn. And I suppose, Draco's." He relaxed back on the couch, after giving the document to Narcissa.

As Narcissa opened the document to check it, Draco burst out. "What's that, mother? Why and when would you make a deal with Potter of all people?"

"Well, Draco." Narcissa said, in a cold voice. "This document says that Harry now owns the Malfoy family in all but name. In return, he will speak up for your father to keep him out if Azkaban. As for why, it's because I hate your father. He ruined my life when he bowed down to the Dark Lord and offered everything we had to him. And then he ruined your life also. I had once loved you more than anything, still love you very much, but you take too much after your father. I had hoped that you would see sense after Harry defeated Lord Voldemort. But the last two weeks has shown me that's not going to happen soon. And it happened two days after the battle. You were angry at Harry that he defeated the Dark Lord. You didn't even know the damage your Dark Lord did to the wizarding world, or our family. I tried to make you see sense. But when I knew that was not going to happen, I had to do something. So, I approached Harry."

* * *

FLASHBACK (2 Days after Battle of Hogwarts)

Harry was sitting in the dining room of Grimmauld place. In front of him, he had a letter that had completely confused him. It was from Narcissa Malfoy, and she wanted to meet with him. He was not sure what she wanted, but he had decided to hear her out. He supposed he owed her this much after she had lied to Voldemort for him, whatever her motivation.

He was brought out if his thoughts by the sound of floo, and he kept his face blank. He had become good at hiding his thoughts, after hiding his thoughts to become the next power center for the last two years.

Narcissa strode and sat in front of him, looking as regal as ever. They both stared silently at each other for a minute, before Harry spoke up. "You have got something to say?"

His voice or expression didn't give anything away, other than saying he was in command of the meeting. It seemed whatever she was searching for, she had found. So, she nodded.

"What are you going to do with the supporters of the Dark Lord?" She asked, coming directly to the point.

Harry was surprised, but he didn't show it. Instead, he replied slowly. "I'm not going to do anything with them. They will be given a trial, and their punishment will be decided by the wizengamot."

"Don't insult my intelligence, Mr. Potter." Narcissa said. "Right now, you know as well as I do that your word is the law. If you say, they will all be executed tomorrow, and no one would think any bad of you. You will be hailed for removing the bigots."

Instead of replying to that, Harry asked, "What do you want, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa leaned forward. "Call me Narcissa." Harry cut her. "Then you can call me Harry." Narcissa nodded and then continued. "And what I want is a partnership. This is an opportunity for you. Right now, no one is willing to oppose you. The question is how much you can capitalize on it. I can help you with that. In return I will be benefited to a certain degree."

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked, expressing a little bit of interest.

"How would you feel if you essentially owned the Dark faction of the Wizengamot?" She asked.

"How?" Now Harry was thoroughly intrigued. After all, Malfoy family was leading the faction, and she was talking about him owning the whole faction.

"Quite simple." Narcissa said. "You make a deal with the heads of the family. You offer them a contract and ask them to sign it. In return you will speak on behalf of them. They will not go unpunished, but they will avoid Azkaban. If you agree, I have the contract ready. Essentially, it states that you own them in all but name. Their manors, vaults, fortunes all belong to you. They won't be able to use it without your permission. But that will all be in private. In public, you will speak as if you are following Dumbledore's footsteps and ask the public to forgive them, forget the past and move towards a bright future of harmony. So, your image won't be harmed, and you will have the whole dark families as your property. You can do anything you like with them." And then looking him straight in the eyes, she said suggestively, "Anything."

Harry thought over her words and thought it was too good to be true. And he knew Narcissa Malfoy was nothing if not a proper Slytherin, with all the cunning and ambition, along with ruthlessness. So, he asked. "What's in it for you? You are selling over the whole faction to me, including you own family."

Narcissa leaned back in her seat, and said, "I hate Lucius. You may not know it, but most of the Malfoy fortune was made from my dowry. It was a political marriage. The only bright side of our marriage was Draco. I loved him more than anything. But he took too much after his father, who spoiled him and made him believe that he was superior to everyone without ever working hard to achieve that superiority. And with standard contractual marriage in pureblood families, I couldn't do anything against Lucius directly. After you killed the Dark Lord, and Lucius was arrested, I thought he would see sense. But if the last two days have shown me anything, it's that my hopes will not be fulfilled. I can't do anything against Lucius right now, but if he signs that contract, it would give me my freedom back. You would essentially own me, nut if what I've heard about you is true, it's much better than my marriage. So, what do you say? Are you interested in partnership?"

Harry stayed silently for a couple of minutes. Long enough, that Narcissa started thinking this wasn't such a good idea after all. "I would like to see that contract. And I would like your unbreakable vow that whatever you said here was completely true and you have no ulterior motive."

Narcissa nodded. "I had expected that. You know my son has seriously underestimated you. He said you were the reckless gryffindor. But no reckless gryffindor would have thought to ask for it."

Harry laughed. "Sorry to say, but your son is an idiot. If you ask me, he takes too much after his father." Then he turned serious. "But I think you had one more ulterior motive. Or was that suggestive tone my imagination."

Narcissa said, "Harry, my marriage contract has an infidelity clause. And I have needs as a woman. So, I was hoping for that satisfaction, which my husband has failed to give me. But if you go through with it, I will be your property, and you can do what you like with me. If you don't have sex with me, at least, I will have control of my family as your proxy."

"As I implied earlier, your husband is an idiot if he can't appreciate you as a woman." He pointedly checked her out. "Alright. You can send me the contract. I'll think about it. But you will give your vow now."

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

Narcissa had given the vow, and Harry was surprised when she had vowed that she would always look out for his good, if he accepted her partnership. Two days later, Harry had received the contract. No one knew about it. After Harry had taken their secrecy vows, Harry had shown the contract to Hermione and Ginny. It was too soon after the battle, but he didn't have much time. He had to calculate the time they would take to check the contract, then deal with the Death Eaters and their family members. And this was all to be done before their trials started. To their credit, Hermione and Ginny had quickly accepted that and moved on. Hermione, who always deferred to the authority had now started considering Harry as the ultimate authority, and Ginny was ecstatic that Harry trusted her so much to share this with her.

The contract was as Narcissa had said. He would practically own the families in return for speaking on their behalf, and asking the public to forgive, forget and move on. He didn't even have to guarantee that they would avoid azkaban. He didn't have any doubts about Narcissa's sincerity after her vow, but this confirmed it.

As Narcissa told all of this to Draco, he was shocked initially, but that was now turning into anger quite quickly. As Narcissa ended her tale, Draco stood up. "How dare you, Potter?" He screamed. "You can't do this. I won't let you do this to my father." As he started to pull his wand, it flew from his hands, and he saw it fly straight into his mother's hands.

"Sit down, Draco." Narcissa said, seemingly unaffected by his outburst. "As you have already heard, your father has signed the contract, and this family now belongs to Harry. It's your choice if you sign this or not. But, remember that if you don't sign this, Harry could easily order your father to disown you, or I could do it as the lady of the house. Now, decide quickly."

Narcissa summoned Toby and told him to bring her a blood quill. She quickly signed it, and then turned to Draco, who was still quite seething, and offered him the quill and the contract. Draco knew he didn't really have any choice. He could either sign his life to Potter or he could be disowned and thrown on the streets. And he didn't have much reputation now. So, he reluctantly took it from her hands, and signed it.

"Excellent." Harry clapped his hands as he stood up. "Now, Narcissa. I am free till dinner. And I don't really feel like travelling right now. So, I'm going to stay here."

"You can't do that, Potter. This is not your house." Draco hissed. "And you are not welcome here."

"He really is an idiot." Harry said to Narcissa, and then turned to Draco. "You see, Malfoy. The contract you just signed says otherwise. When I say I own your family, I mean it. I own everything you had. Including your properties and your gold. Now stop annoying me. I am going with your mother to the master bedroom. I think it's quite fitting for me to spend my time there. What do you think Narcissa?"

"Of course, Harry." Narcissa said. "You are the master of the house. That's the only room you should have. Don't interrupt us Draco." After that command to Draco, she took Harry's arm, and started steering him out of the room towards the master bedroom.

Harry didn't waste his time. He started exploring her body, moving his hand to grab her butt. Narcissa didn't stop him. Instead, she encouraged him with her moans. As they reached the master bedroom on the upper floor, Harry turned to her and started kissing her. He closed the door, and pushed her towards it. Narcissa was moaning and responding to him, even as her back collided with the door. She was experiencing something she hadn't experienced in a long time. Lucius didn't fuck frequently after Draco's birth. And even when he did, he never kissed her this forcefully or with such passion. She quickly brought her hands up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Harry responded similarly, as he started to push the straps of her gown down her shoulders. Harry pulled his mouth back, eliciting a whimper from Narcissa. But he quickly brought his mouth to her neck, which eliciting an even louder moan from her.

"Oh yes, Harry." Narcissa moaned. Her dress pooled down her ankles. Harry started moving his mouth downwards to her delightfully big tits. He started sucking and licking on the upper flesh of her tits. He didn't neglect her other tit. Even as his mouth paid attention to her right tit, his hand moved to her left tit. His other hand was kneading her bubble butt. After few moment he switched his mouth to her left tit, but this time he concentrated on her nipples. He bite it, and then licked it. She was by now continuously moaning.

"Yes, Harry. This feels so good." She grabbed his head, and pulled him firmly to her tit, not wanting him to stop. And then he moved his hand from her butt to her pussy. Harry observed that her pussy was thoroughly wet by now. He could sense that it wouldn't take much for her to cum. He slowly entered his finger in her, and it was immediately surrounded by a warm tightness. He pulled his head away from her tit, and moved down, licking her navel, as his finger started turning around, caressing the walls of her tight pussy. And Narcissa's moans went even louder when he put his mouth on her pussy. He immediately found her clit and started stimulating it with his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue and bit it lightly. Her hand were pushing him towards her pussy.

"Don't stop Harry. I'm so close to cumming." She moaned. "Don't stop."

And then Harry wrapped his lips around her clit and started sucking hard. That finally pushed her over the edge and Harry's mouth started filling with her juices. He liked the taste and started lapping at her pussy to collect all her juices.

After she stopped cumming, and took a few breaths, she pulled him up and pressed her mouth to his. Even as she kissed him hard, she started pushing him towards the bed. As his knees hit the bed, she pushed him so he sat down, while she started licking his chest. She was moving her hands around, feeling his muscles. Harry wasn't a six packs body builder. In fact, he was shorter in height than most, due to malnutrition in his childhood. But with all his running around and physical activities, along with proper food at hogwarts, he had now developed a toned lean body.

"You have got such a nice body, Harry." Narcissa said.

Harry laughed. "That's because I'm a man, Narcissa. Not like your girly husband."

"I agree. But I want more now." She said, and moved down to kneel between his legs. She fumbled a bit with his button, but then she finally managed to take it off. Harry lifted his hips, and she pulled his trousers down, along with his boxers. His six inches half-hard cock was now bare to her. She was shocked at first, due to his size, but then put her hands around it. She barely wrapped her palm round it. And she also worshiped it with her mouth. She started kissing it, while rubbing it with her hand.

"Fuck! Narcissa." Harry moaned, moving his hand on the top of her head. He didn't quite force her movement, allowing her to set the pace. "It seems you are quite hungry for my cock."

Narcissa pulled her mouth away to answer him. "It's so big!" And then she kissed his head, slowly widening her mouth to take it in.

Harry groaned. She seemed quite determined to swallow it all. She didn't quite succeed at first, her gag reflex kicking in as she hadn't done that before. Lucius was not much adventurous in bed, the few times they had sex was in a standard missionary position with him on the top. And they never tried oral. But she was determined. She almost choked herself on his rapidly hardening cock. But after repeatedly moving her head up and down, she finally managed to take all of his eight inches in her mouth. Her jaw was stretched to its limit to take his girthy cock in her mouth.

"My God, Narcissa. This is feeling so good" Harry groaned. This wasn't the best oral he had, after all, some of the girls he had fucked had deep throated him. But this was Narcissa Malfoy he was talking about. The pure-blood princess, the always regal, ever graceful Narcissa Malfoy. And she was showing such determination to take him in her mouth. That was the main appeal. The fact that she was mother of Draco, his school rival, and wife of Lucius, one of the person on the top of his hate list, just added to the appeal. "Such a pure-blood lady, and here you are. Choking yourself on my mouth." She just moaned in response, the vibrations of her throat doing wonders for his pleasure.

As he felt himself getting close, he tightened his grip on her blond hair, and started fucking her mouth, thrusting his cock in and out of her quite roughly and forcefully. He pushed her mouth down on his cock, her nose in his pubic hair and his balls smacking her chin, and held her there, as he came down her throat. "Swallow it all." He growled out.

Narcissa felt his thick cum going down her throat. She pulled up slightly, so he was cumming in her mouth, and she moaned as his cum hit her tongue. As he stopped cumming, she swallowed his cum, moaning as she enjoyed his taste.

He quickly pulled her up, and pushed her on the bed. Narcissa was loving how he manhandled her. "You look like slut." Harry said, as he straddled her stomach, putting his cock between her big, firm tits.

"Yes. I'm your slut." Narcissa said, looking directly at him. She brought her hands up and pushed her tits together to wrap his cock between. "I love how you treat me like a slut."

"I bet you have never taken Lucius' cock in your mouth." He said, as he spanked on of her tits, loving how her flesh turned slightly pink.

"His cock didn't deserved that." She replied. "He wouldn't have even filled my mouth, or entered my throat. He is tiny compared to your monster."

Said monster was hardened by now, and the head was touching her chin with each forward thrust. She wasted no time in licking it whenever she could.

"We haven't even reached the main event yet." Harry said, laughing. He was really loving this. He was feeling powerful. He stood up on his knees, and turned Narcissa so she was on all fours. He teased her by taking his cock by one hand, and rubbing his head up and down her pussy. She was mewling from his teasing. He leaned over her back, and growled in her ear. "You are my bitch now. So, I'm going to fuck you like one. Get ready to get the hardest fucking of your life."

And he started pushing his cock in her cunt. It was tight. But he continued pushing it in. "You are so tight Narcissa. It's like you have never been stretched."

Narcissa was also moaning. "That's because you are so much thicker and bigger than my husband. Merlin! I'm feeling so full."

Finally he had put his cock in her to the hilt, his thighs pressed against her ass. He started pulling out, but her cunt was not ready for it and tried to keep him in. The friction had them both moaning in pleasure. He pulled till only the head was in her, and then thrusted forcefully, entering her in a single push. Narcissa screamed from such forceful thrust. "You are stretching my cunt. Oh Merlin! Don't stop."

And that was the pace for their fucking. Harry fucked her hard and fast. He was groaning from pleasure, experiencing her tight pussy around his cock. "Fuck! This cunt feels so good!"

"Fuck me!" Narcissa moaned. "Fuck me harder! Don't stop! Don't stop! Fuck! I'm cumming!"

Harry felt her pussy walls contracting around his cock, constricting it in a vice-like grip. He stopped to not cum himself, but leaned forwards, and moved his hands under her. One hand went to her clit to prolong her orgasm, while other played with her tits, squeezing it and pulling her nipples.

As her orgasm ended, she exclaimed. "Fuck! I have never cum so hard. Fuck me Harry. That felt so good."

No one could imagine the prim and proper Narcissa Malfoy to speak in such a way. But that only added the pleasure for Harry, to have Narcissa Malfoy begging him to fuck her. He again started to thrust in and out of her, his balls smacking against her. He was still playing with her tits and clit. Narcissa felt another orgasm starting to build immediately. "Harder Harry." She moaned, feeling him start to fuck her again. He stood on his knees, pulling his hands up to hold her hips, as he started picking up pace. He raised his right hand, and brought it forcefully down on her butt. "Yes, Harry." Narcissa moaned, getting pleasure from the stinging sensation on her ass. "Spank me harder."

Harry was never the one to deny such a request. And he started spanking her on both cheeks as he fucked her roughly. He enjoyed how her ass jiggled from the force of his spanks. As he felt his climax building, he grabbed her hair with his left hand and pulled her back, even as his right hand continued spanking her butt. Her pale butt was now red from the spanking.

"Ah." Narcissa cried out from the pain, but the contracting of her pussy let him know she was also getting pleasure from it.

"You like it, don't you?" Harry said, pulling on her hair, not hard enough to actually hurt her, but enough for her to feel the sting. "You like that your son' rival is fucking you and spanking you." Narcissa nodded, as she continued to moan and cry. She was feeling this for the first time, the mixture of pleasure and pain. "Well, you really are a slut. But you are my slut." He was now on the verge of cumming. "I'm going to cum, slut. Get ready to take the seed of you husband and son's rival in you."

His dirty talking was taking Narcissa's pleasure to a different level. No one would dare to talk to her. Most of the time, her glare was enough to stop people from talking, and here she was being humiliated on her marital bed, by her husband's enemy and her son's rival. And she was loving it. She was close to cumming for the third time that night. And then he put his mouth right next to her ear. She could feel his hot breath. "Cum." He commanded. "Cum as you take my seed. Cum as I make you my slut."

And as he shot his seed in her, her body followed his command, and she also started to cum. The feeling of his seed hitting her walls felt so good. Finally they slumped forward. Narcissa lying face down on her marital bed, with Harry on the top of her, his cock and seed still in her. She was feeling good.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the table of his study in the Potter Manor. He had obtained his locations after taking inheritance test . It was a large manor but had a homely feeling to it. He had also discovered that as heir of Sirius, he had inherited Black Manor. And he was now also the owner of quite a few vacation homes around the world, not to mention the Potter and Black fortune. If he had thought he was wealthy before, it was shocking to learn that his trust vault was 5% of the total Potter fortune, and the Black fortune was equally large.

He had just talked with Ron. Ron, Ginny and Hermione had just come to his house to discuss their future plans. They had got letters from Professor McGonagall saying that if students wanted to repeat their seventh year, they had to reply before June 15. He had sent Ginny and Hermione ahead to his study.

When he and Ron were alone, he said, "Ron, I know that despite you abandoning me in the past, you want to be loyal to me, don't you?" He nodded. "That's why I don't mind discussing my plans with you. I trust that you wouldn't betray me or abandon me again. You are a good friend"

"Of course, Harry." He replied. He knew he had betrayed Harry in worst ways. Abandoning him when the whole school was against him, abandoning him when he was fighting to save them all from the worst dark lord in the history. He desperately wanted to prove that he was loyal to Harry now. He had a long way to go. He had returned to Harry and Hermione only a week before the battle. Admittedly, it was a hectic week but he had left them alone for months. That is why he didn't lash out when he learned that they had fucked. What could he expect if he had abandoned them? He was grateful they were even spending time with him. They were even trusting him. He would now go to any length to prove their trust was justified.

They were now sitting in his study. They were discussing plans of their future. Hermione wanted to go back to school, academics was always her priority.

"We should go back, Harry." Hermione said. "Ginny is now in her seventh year. You would also get to spend more time with her. You both haven't quite had the time since the battle."

They didn't know that in the past two weeks, when he had gone to the houses of dark families, he had been fucking the ladies of the house. They only knew that Harry was using that contract to make sure they didn't start the bigotry again, and he would publicly ask to forgive them to spread the message of peace that Dumbledore always preached. They justified that he was spreading the peace message, but making sure it didn't give the Dark faction enough power to come back at them again. And Harry hadn't even told them about any of this. They had just assumed it and Harry didn't want to correct them. He knew that Hermione would be now seeing him as authority replacing Dumbledore's place in her mind with him. In a short time, his word would be absolute to her. It had already started to go that way. And though he hadn't gotten much time with Ginny, but they had spent some tender moments together. They had decided to pick up their relationship where they left it. Ginny knew about him and Hermione, about what had almost happened during the run, but she didn't mind, saying they were not together at that time. She said that she understood he needed comfort during such hard times, and nothing had happened anyway. As long as they could continue what they had between them and it didn't interfere. This had given Harry hope that she would be open to his other experiences in this past week, but he wasn't going to reveal that now. He would reveal it when she would be the most accepting. He had such occasion in mind.

"No, Hermione. The outside world needs us more right now." Harry chided her. "The ministry is lacking able employees. I can't in good conscience go back to school just to experience one normal year, when I need to be out there, supporting and helping ministry in rebuilding our world. So, Ron and me are not going back." He didn't even ask Ron, but Ron didn't oppose him. Harry knew he wouldn't oppose to anything Harry said for quite some time. Harry then adopted a disappointed face. "But I won't hold it against you if you want to go to school. Everybody is free to do what they want."

Hermione couldn't accept Harry being disappointed in her. She tried to argue weekly. "But Harry, won't the students need someone to boost their morals after the traumatic last year? Who better tan the chosen one who defeated Voldemort."

"Hermione, Ginny is still at school, so is Luna." Harry said. "And I heard Neville is going to be assistant herbology professor this year. They are also war heros. And it's not like we can't go to school for visits. Do you think Professor McGonagall will stop us? I already plan to visit Ginny many times over her last year."

Ginny smiled at that. "Harry is right, Hermione. You could always do visit us. And you are more needed outside the school."

Hermione nodded. "You are right Harry. I'm sorry. I will send the letter to Hogwarts that I'm not going back. We are more needed in the real world."

Harry gave her a smile. "That's what I love about you Hermione. You have strength to do what's right."

His praise generated a very happy feeling inside Hermione. A feeling she associated with an authority praising her hard work. Someone whom she idolises acknowledging her work. And she loved that feeling. She would do her best to get that praise from Harry. After all, she was nothing if hard working and persistent to do the best to impress her betters. And that was the end of argument. Harry was now the ultimate authority in her life. She would go to any lengths to please him.

* * *

**AN: I know many of you didn't like the first chapter. It was basically retelling of cannon with minor changes, with only some original addition. But that was necessary platform to build this chapter on. After all cannon Harry would never quite think to take advantages like this Harry. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter clears the premise of this story and sets the tone for future.**

**In this chapter, it becomes clear how he owns the Dark faction. And at the end I also tried to tell how much Ron and Hermione looks up to him.**

**Please review. Any suggestions, critics are appreciated. I'm new to writing fanfictions. The reviews help me get better, and it also inspires me to write.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know many of you didn't like the first chapter. It was basically retelling of cannon with minor changes, with only some original addition. But that was necessary platform to build this chapter on. After all cannon Harry would never quite think to take advantages like this Harry. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter clears the premise of this story and sets the tone for future.
> 
> In this chapter, it becomes clear how he owns the Dark faction. And at the end I also tried to tell how much Ron and Hermione looks up to him.
> 
> Please review. Any suggestions, critics are appreciated. I'm new to writing fanfictions. The reviews help me get better, and it also inspires me to write.


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry proposes Ginny, along with some admissions. How will Ginny react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Actress for this chapter
> 
> Nymphadora Tonks - Ashley Greene(I think she looks better in short hair, which is Tonk's preferred hair style)

It was the day after Harry's birthday.

His birthday was spent in the best way possible. He had woken up to the sound of floo. He knew only the Weasleys and Hermione had direct access to it. But he still went to check it. He was met by Ginny, who had come to give him greetings for his birthday, and if she had given him a birthday snogging, it was obviously not intentional. Ginny then joined him in the shower before they went to the burrow.

No one commented on how long Ginny had stayed at Potter Manor. He was greeted with wishes for his birthday. Along with Arthur and Molly, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Tonks along with Teddy and Hermione had gathered there. Also, the remaining members of Order and Dumbledore's army had gathered there. They had spent an enjoyable time. The first thing he did was cure Bill's face with a ridiculously overpowered healing spell cast with elder wand. The spell was from Black library, so no one knew it. But it made everyone look at him with awe. In the afternoon he had participated in a pick-up quiddich match, where he had flown circles around everyone. But he had opted out of all other games, saying he wanted to give everyone a chance and also to spend the time with his godson. The witches present had commented numerous time how cute he looked with his godson. Over all it was a successful day.

He had now gained fanatical loyalty of Weasleys. Arthur and Molly were grateful to him for all the times he had helped them out, including warning about Arthur and of course, saving Ginny from the chambers. Ron was now eager to prove his complete royalty to him, and eagerly followed all of his orders. Since the battle, whenever he saw a hint of opposition from the red head, he would subtly remind Ron of his past betrayals. It had now come to the point that Ron had naturally accepted Harry as his superior and now didn't even blink an eye before following any of Harry's orders. Fred and George remembered that Harry was the only one who supported them in their dreams of opening their own shop, even give them money to start it. Not even their parents had supported them. Bill had always heard good things about Harry and their occasional meeting only supported that. And now he had cured his face, something not even the best healer at Saint Mungo's couldn't do. Even his wife, Fleur was in awe of him, as she had been a firm supporter of Harry since the second task where he had saved Gabrielle, and it became even firm when he had saved Fleur from imperioused Victor Krum. The Weasley family, which was once fanatically loyal to Albus Dumbledore, had shifted that loyalty to Harry Potter.

And it was not only Weasleys. The remaining members of Order of Phoenix and DA had also looked to him for taking charge and now were loyal to him. Although some still didn't quite always supported him, not ready to put him on Dumbledore's level, they would come around. He would make sure of that. He may not have trusted Albus Dumbledore, but he sure admired the cult that Dumbledore had made. Dumbledore had such large influence that if you spoke against Dumbledore, he wouldn't even have to say anything. Majority of the wizarding population would stand against you to defend him. But, after his death, everyone had assumed that Harry would be his heir. And Harry had exploited that assumption to the fullest. He had immediately taken charge after Dumbledore's death. And everyone looked up to him for doing something none of them could even think of. He had beaten Voldemort in one-on-one duel. That had made most of the public view him as the true successor of Dumbledore, the one to lead them in the next age, the next leader of light. But unlike Dumbledore, he had even gained support of Neutral faction of Wizengamot by saying he also wanted to preserve the Wizarding traditions.

And additionally, he wouldn't be opposed by the Dark faction, as they were now practically his property after signing the contract. As promised in the contract, at the joint trials of the death eaters, he had spoken in public about how they should not forget their morals. He had said that they should forgive and forget, give the death eaters the second chance. But he had gone a step further and said that he would take responsibility of making sure that they don't waste their second chances and would check on them regularly. So, the death eaters were spared from the execution and azkaban, and they had gotten off with donation of gold. The sum was large, but they would do anything to avoid dementors. This move had also endeared him to press and public about how he preached the ideals of forgiveness, following the footsteps of Dumbledore, but he was also taking responsibility of making sure they deserved their second chances. Rita Skeeter had tried to question him about him forgiving the death eaters' numerous crimes, but after the public opposition of that article, she had officially issued an apology and said she was not doubting his motives. Of course, Harry had Narcissa prepare a contract and then paid Rita a visit. After that she never printed anything bad about it. She just had praises for him, which was beneficial for Harry as she had many regular readers.

Now, he had an unofficial cult of Weasleys, members of Order and DA, and the Dark families were also on his side. This would ensure that the younger generation would grow up to learn that Harry Potter was the one to be followed. And he was liking that power he held over other people. His influence and control was absolute over the public was absolute right now, and it would only grow day by day. Something had changed within him after he had taken a killing curse willingly, and acquiring the hallows. Before that he liked the control, but now he had a power thirst. Not something irresistible or uncontrollable, but insistent. Now he was not above encouraging cult behavior and manipulating people, but he always made sure to act with modesty and humbleness.

And today, he was going to test how much that influence extended for the first time.

* * *

He had asked Ginny to come to his house as he had something important to talk to her. She had told her family she was spending her say with Harry, and all of them were ok with it.

They were now walking sitting at the edge of a lake, which was present in the garden of Potter Manor. It was a quiet spot.

"Ginny, I have something very important thing to ask you." Harry said.

He went down on one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket. It was evident that it was a ring box, and Ginny almost squealed. Harry opened the box and presented a beautiful ring with an emerald stone.

"Ginny Weasley." Harry said. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ginny didn't let him go any further. she pulled him up and pressed their lips together. They snogged for almost two minutes before separating as need for air became evident. After they caught their breath, Harry said with a serious expression on his face. "Ginny, before you say yes, there are several things you need to know."

From the look on his face, she knew it was serious, so she just nodded for Harry to continue.

"You already know about the contracts I had signed with the dark families." He started. "You and Hermione are the only ones that know about it other than the parties involved. I would like if its kept that way whatever happens today."

Ginny now had a worried look on her face. "Harry, what is it? You are worrying me now."

Harry nodded. "What you don't know is that I have had sex with wives and even daughters of this death eaters." He gave her a moment to take that in. But before she could interrupt, he continued. "I really love you, and want to marry you but I want you to know that that aspect of my life wouldn't change. Would you be able to accept the fact that I would have sex with witches other than you."

Ginny stayed silent for a minute, almost waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she finally spoke. "Is that it?" When Harry nodded, she continued. "Harry, I had thought of you as a hero, my hero. Even before you entered the wizarding world, and then I accidentally met you at the King's cross station. Then you came home as best friend of Ron, and you remember, how shy I was. My hero was face to face with me. I couldn't face that fact. And then at the end of that year, you proved that you were so much more than the stories portrayed you. I knew by then that the stories were false, but you proved a better hero than in the books. Then by your fifth year, I thought that you would never see me as anything more than your friend's younger sister. So, I had a couple of boyfriend. But I was never happy with them. I guess I measured them against you subconsciously and they couldn't measure up. But in your sixth year, we dated each other, and they are some of my happiest memories of the school. If you want to be with me, and want to have sex with other women, I have three conditions."

Harry interrupted her. "If you are saying if it will be an open relationship, then the answer is no, Ginny. I won't be able to share my wife with other men."

Ginny laughed. "Bit hypocritical, isn't it? But no, that wasn't my question. I just told you that other men couldn't keep me happy. And if I married you, I wouldn't want to be with other men. My condition is that however many women you fuck, you will always give me attention. You wouldn't cut me off."

"Of course, Ginny." Harry said in an assuring tone. "I told you I love you. That won't change no matter how many women I shag."

"Then that's ok for me." Ginny smiled at the surprised look on his face. She guessed he expected her to argue some more. Well, her next condition would explain her agreement to some extent. "Not many people know this. I experimented with Luna during my puberty. And I really liked it. And then I had continued it with Demelza Robins from my year. You may remember her, she was your chaser. I'm bisexual, Harry. So, here's my second condition. I want to join in sometimes with you."

This time, Harry was properly stunned. He hadn't ever imagined Ginny not only being ok with him having sex with others, but also wanting to join in. Slowly, a grim formed on his face. "I had never imagined this." He said. "But I don't have a problem with that. I think you can always join me."

"And that's my third condition." Ginny said. "I won't always join you. I want to pursue a career in quiddich. You will help me with my career."

"Ginny." Harry said. "I can't fix the trials. But if you are asking for help with training and introducing you to other people, I would have helped you with that even as a friend. So, I don't have a problem with that either. Anything else?"

Instead of answering him, she jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately. Harry also responded in the same way. He didn't remember how they came back but they reached the bedroom, and neither of them had retained any clothing. Their clothes were thrown all around the house.

They were both moaning. Harry moved his mouth to the crook of her neck and started biting and sucking there. Ginny gasped, he was sure to leave bite marks for all the world to see. But she didn't care. She was ready to tell the whole world that she was engaged to the hero of her life. His hands were wandering all over her body, feeling her body, groping her ass and tits. She was also reciprocating as her hands were moving up and down her back. One of her hands came to the front and wrapped itself around his hardening cock. She moved downwards, as she pushed him back towards the bed. Her mouth worshiped his toned chest, licking her way downwards. As his knees hit the bed, he sat down on it, and Ginny went down on her knees. She started licking his hard cock from tip to base, then moving downwards and sucking his balls. Harry put his hands in her flaming red hair, and moved her towards his shaft. She started kissing his tip.

Her hand was stroking his cock. Slowly she opened her mouth and started swallowing his head, all the while maintaining eye contact. "Fuck! Ginny." He moaned. "Your mouth feels so good." She went down his cock, and managed to take six inches before she had to pull up. But she persistently went down again and on her third try managed to bury her nose in his pubic hairs, his balls resting against her chin. She still maintained eye contact and started humming. The vibrations of her throat took him just on the edge. "I'm going to cum, Gin." He moaned, tightening his grip in her head slightly. She immediately pulled back until only his head was in her mouth and started sucking while simultaneously fondling his balls with one hand while her other was fingering her pussy. With a hard suck, he started filling her mouth with his thick seed. As she felt his seed hitting the back of her throat, she also started cumming. She managed to take most of his cum in her mouth, but then she pulled it out, and pointed it at her face, closing her eyes.

As they came down from their highs, Harry saw one of the most erotic sights of his life. Ginny was kneeling between his legs, with a mouth full of his cum and her face painted with a few trails of his cum. Then she brought her hand which was fingering her pussy to her mouth, and licked it seductively. He couldn't sit back now. He pulled her up and pushed her down on the bed falling on top of her. She grunted from the impact, but started moaning as his mouth latched to her tits. He sucked and bit her sensitive nipples. With a hard suck, he separated and stood up on his knees. Taking his cock in one hand, he brought it to her lips. It was already hardening, but as he moved it up and down her pussy lips, it became fully hard.

Ginny was whimpering from his teasing. "Stop teasing me Harry." She said. "Put that cock inside me and fuck me haaaard."

Before she had finished her sentence, Harry had pushed hard into her and started fucking her. He set a fast pace from the beginning, loud sounds of skin colliding on skin filled the room, but it was almost drowned by their moans.

"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed. "You pussy fits perfectly around it."

"Yes." Ginny said. "It's only for your cock. Fuck me harder, Harry."

And Harry started moving even faster. Ginny was surely going to be sore later, from the hard fucking, but she didn't care. She wanted that pleasure now. Harry moved his hand to her clit and started rubbing it. Ginny was now screaming as her pleasure increased.

"Don't stop, Harry." Ginny screamed. "I'm so close to cumming."

"Cum for me." Harry said. "Cum all over my cock."

And she came hard. Harry also bottomed out fully inside her. The contractions of her pussy walls made it impossible for him to hold back, and he shot his seed all inside her.

After he stopped cumming, he rolled over to lie on his back, and Ginny turned, resting her head on his chest, his arm wrapping around her.

They just laid there in silence. No words needed to be said. They were both content and happy.

After sometime, Ginny said, "I should go back to the Burrow. They will be happy to hear you finally proposed me."

Harry nodded. "Yes. You should tell them." He put his hand under her chin to raise it and looked into her eyes. "But don't give details about our agreement."

Ginny nodded. "Of course, Harry. What happens between us stays between us, and whoever else we include."

Harry nodded. "That's right, Gin."

* * *

Ginny arrived back at Burrow after a shower to freshen up. As she came to the kitchen, she saw that her mother was preparing the dinner. She quickly went to her and hugged her from behind. Molly was slightly startled.

"Ginny, is everything ok?" She asked turning around. But looking at her face, she knew nothing bad had happened. In fact, if she had to guess, she would say...

"Mother, " Ginny said, with an ecstatic tone. "Harry asked me out for marriage." And she raised her hand to show the ring Harry had given her.

"Oh, Ginny. I'm so happy for you." She said, taking her daughter's hand in her hands and examining the ring.

She was happy for Ginny. Ginny had liked Harry since her childhood. And she was happy that Ginny was marrying him Harry was powerful, so he would provide Ginny a very comfortable life, and above all, he was a good man, humble despite all the power he held. She knew that in current times, he was the most powerful person, if he wanted something done, it would be done. But he acted with modesty. And in spite of fighting against dark families, he had all the reasons to want revenge against them, but he had followed Dumbledore's footsteps and forgiven them, urging the public to look towards the future. This showed that fame and power had not gone to his head.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Come on." Molly said, guiding her daughter to one of the chair on the dining table. She sat down in front of Ginny, and said, "I think you should call him here for dinner. You can share the news with everyone together at the time."

"Yes." Ginny said. "That would be a good time."

Dinner was a big affair at the Burrow these days. After the war, Molly had declared that she wanted all of her family at a single table at least once a day, and no one had opposed her. They had all just came out of a war. Since then, dinner at Burrow consisted of all the Weasleys, and they were often joined by Harry and Hermione, who were all practically family for all of them. Sometimes they would be joined by Angelina and Alicia who were dating George and Fred respectively. On very few occasions, Audrey, Percy's girlfriend, had also joined the dinner. That had come as a surprise for everyone.

Apparently, Percy had met Audrey during the war. Audrey was a model for Witch Weekly, sometimes also featuring in other magazines. She was also popular. And surprisingly, they had connected with each other. This was the time where Percy was unable to leave the ministry which was run by death eaters. Audrey had supported him at the time. She was also going through some hard times. She was fired from her work as she was a half-blood. Percy had allowed him to stay with him, and they were in a relationship since then. They were also engaged now.

Ginny quickly sent a patronus to Harry telling him to come to the Burrow for dinner where they would announce their engagement.

* * *

Ginny was in luck as today's dinner was attended by Hermione and Audrey along with all the Weasleys. Fleur was also there. As they all sat at the table, there was a sound of floo, and Ginny went to check. She returned a minute later with Harry and they stood in front of the table.

"Excuse us, everyone." Ginny said, gaining attention of all the occupants of the table. Some of the observant ladies had idea as to what this was about. "We want to announce something."

"We are engaged." She said, after a moment of dramatic pause.

And just like that, there was babble of noises at the table again. Fleur, Hermione and Audrey quickly crowded around Ginny. No one knew what they talked about, but there was a fair amount of giggling.

"Congratulations, Harry." Charlie started. "Have you decided a date for your wedding."

"Not really. We have just decided that we would have winter wedding. We don't want to wait too long and it would give the girls enough time for preparation." He said. "Apparently, you can't just go and say your vows. There's much more to marriage."

They all laughed.

"Don't worry much about it." Bill said. "My wedding was the same. I was happy to just go and say the vows. All the preparation was done by Mum, Ginny, Apolline and Fleur. So, you can relax. The girls will take care of everything. And I think Mum would help them."

"Congratulations, Harry." Percy said. "You deserve to have such happiness in your life after everything you did for the world."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Ron said, his tone slightly accusing. "I didn't have any idea that you were going to ask her."

"I wanted to keep it a secret." Harry said in a patronizing tone. "And you know you are not known for keeping secret."

Ron blushed, but nodded.

"That's right, dear brother." Fred said.

"What if you had blurted it out to Ginny?" George said.

Fred continued."It would have ruined Harry's romantic proposal to Ginny."

Ron had turned red from their teasing, but he didn't say anything. After all, they were right. He could have ruined Harry's planning if he had known.

The dinner was a noisy affair that night. It generally was as Weasleys were a loud bunch, and today was a special occasion. The girls all praised the ring he has given Ginny. Arthur and Molly congratulated them. And Molly asked Harry if he would like Molly helping with the arrangements.

Harry had said that he had assumed Molly would be the one to do the arrangements from decorations, guests, food and anything else. After all Weasleys were his family since he was 11. Molly had teared up slightly at that, but the guys didn't let it last long. They had tried to tease Harry and Ginny, keyword being tried. Harry always had a witty answer for all their barbs and they expected him to blush from innuendos, they were sorely disappointed. That night he went to sleep in high spirits, after two consecutive days of holidays. His birthday and the second day he had taken holiday to propose Ginny.

He had to report early the next day. Tonks had called him in the next day. He didn't know what he she wanted. He could get away with it if he reported late, but he wanted to see what she wanted. So, he took his leave from the burrow after the dinner. Though they all sat in the living room for some drinks after the dinner.

* * *

He went to the ministry early the next morning, and went straight to the office of head aurors. After the battle, they had filtered the ministry using Veritaserum on all employees to find out who were imperius or forced and who worked willingly for Voldemort. Many of the employees had willingly supported the Voldemort reign. They were immediately fired. This had left many positions open. They needed to be sure that the top positions were not occupied bigots. So, Gawain Robards had been promoted to Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Tonks had been promoted to Head Auror. Kingsley would have been Head of MLE, if he was not the minister.

He entered the office after knocking once. Tonks looked up from the document she was reading, and said. "I think I should reprimand you or something for disrespect. A trainee would normally wait for permission."

He was still technically a trainee. All of the new recruits had given tests, where their skills were assessed and then they were assigned posts according to their skills. All the aurors recruited during the war were also given the option of taking that test. His results were yet to be released. Though some were given their posts after their result had come.

"I have a feeling you are going to skip that." Harry said dryly.

Tonks smiled. She was now not the same bubbly auror. It was the mixed result of Remus's death,, and the responsibility of being a head auror. Harry had helped her to stabilize Tonks the first month after war, taking care of Teddy and giving her time to grieve as well as emotional support.

"You are right." Tonks said. "I'm not so stiff about that. But anyways, how was your holiday?"

"It was nice." Harry said, casually. "I'm now engaged."

Tonks didn't reply for a second, as she processed the word. "So, you finally proposed Ginny?" Harry nodded. "Congratulations. I expect an invitation then."

"You are not getting that." Harry said with a serious look.

Tonks gaped at him. "Why?"

"Well," Harry started. "You are going to help with the preparations. I don't think you give an invitation to the involved party. You are going to be the closest family from my side. So, I expect you to be there for doing the arrangements."

"Oh you bastard." Tonks laughed a second, I thought you were angry at me for something. Of course, I'll be there. I guess I would have to co-ordinate with Ginny, or are you going to do the preparations."

"Nope." Harry said, leaning in his chair. "I'm happy just saying my vows. But apparently, a wedding is more than that."

Tonks nodded. "Alright. That's not why I asked you here." She retrieved two envelopes from her drawer. "I will start with the good news." She pushed one envelope towards him. "Congratulations. You are getting an order of Merlin first class. You are the youngest person to achieve a first class Order. Ron and Hermione are getting third class. A letter will be sent to them informing about it. But I wanted to give yours personally."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Why would I be getting a first class Order of Merlin?" Harry acted surprised.

"Come on, Harry." Tonks said with exasperation. "You defeated the worst Dark Lord of the history. This is ministry's way of acknowledging it. And you can't decline it. If you decline it, it would look bad on the ministry, and right now the ministry can't afford a hit to their reputation." She added before he could speak anything.

"Alright." Harry said, sounding resigned. "What's the second thing?"

She leaned forwards. "It's a proposal. After assessing your test result, I'm proposing to make you a senior auror. You were very good in practical tests. Practically speaking your only weakness is potions. And I have seen you in action."

"What will be my responsibility?" Harry asked. "And what's my other options?"

"Well." Tonks started. "You know the tests are taken at the end of training. After that comes patrolling duties for an year. After that if they are accustomed to protocols, they are promoted to junior aurors, and then comes senior auror. Generally it takes about five to six years after training to become a senior auror. I had perks of being trained under Moody. So, I became senior auror in four years. But you have ability and skills to directly go to being a senior auror. You only have to learn the protocols, which you can learn while being a senior auror. Frankly it would be a waste of your skills to give you a lower position. Kingsley agrees with me. If you are a senior auror, you will have higher salary, but you will also be assigned to more dangerous missions. You may be asked to lead a team for raid or team assignments. So, are you willing to take that position?"

Harry was silent for a moment, genuinely surprised. "Yes, I'll take that position." He said, after he got over his surprise. "I thought the tests were easy, but I didn't know the results were this good."

"Harry." Tonks said slowly. "You could practically defeat most of the experienced senior auror in a fight. You have experience in a war. That was almost guaranteed to give you that post. If you were not given that post now, you would most likely promoted in the next year or two. But let's leave all that options behind. Congratulations, Senior auror Potter. She rang a bell, and a young witch came in. She looked like she hadn't graduated Hogwarts for many years. "Christina will show you to your new cabin."

"See you, Nym." Harry nodded and stood up, recognizing the dismissal. Harry was the only one who could get away with calling her by any variation of her first name. Christina led him to the office next to the head auror's. The corridor had cabins of Senior aurors on both sides and his was just next to her. She didn't say anything, visibly nervous and excited, being this close to him.

As he sat in his cabin, on a comfortable chair, he relaxed. Life was going smooth after continuous hardships for first eighteen years. He was the youngest recipient of Order of Merlin first class, he was probably the youngest senior auror, he was engaged to a hot witch, who had given her permission to fuck other witches, even expressed a desire to join in. All was going well in his life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, Harry is now engaged to Ginny. And she doesn't have any problem with him fucking other witches, she would even join sometimes. He has also received Order of Merlin, first class, the highest honor in Wizarding world. And he is a senior auror.
> 
> AN 2: Any suggestions, ideas and reviews are appreciated and welcomed. Those helps me improve in writing. I'm new to writing fanfictions, especially smut. So, please tell what you like and where I should improve.  
> So, please review.


	4. Working Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny goes to Hogwarts. Harry now focuses more on his workplace and colleagues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Actress for this chapter
> 
> Susan Bones - Scarlett Johansson(red hair)

It was September 1.

Harry had gone late to the work today, as he went to drop Ginny at platform 9 and 3/4. But as it so happened, many of the employees were going late today, as the Hogwarts express left today after two years to a safe Hogwarts. Harry had gone to the platform to partially sooth the nervous parents. But the main reason was Ginny.

In the last month, after he had proposed Ginny, they had spent most of their time together. Harry had led three successful raids in that month. His team consisted of Ron, Susan Bones and another junior auror named Athena. He already knew Susan Bones from the DA. They were on good terms and after the last month, even good friends. Athena was shy around him at first, with complete hero-worship. He had been patient with her. Now she was perfectly able to talk to him without stammering or blushing continuously, though it seemed the hero-worship had increased. To Athena, he was the saviour of the world, who was humble and took time to connect even with a junior auror such as her.

The successful raids had cemented his image further, and by now, almost all the people that mattered had started to believe that he had what it took to lead their world.

The trials were all finished by now, and he only had to attend some of the wizengamot meetings. On the advice of Narcissa, he had reinstated Andromeda and assigned her as his proxy. According to Narcissa, Andromeda was well versed in politics, after all she was raised by Blacks. Narcissa could be his proxy, but it would be better to have someone more neutral or light sided. And Andromeda being a healer made her a good candidate. Andromeda and Nymphadora were extremely grateful when he had told them about that. When he had asked Andromeda to be his proxy, she had accepted with tearful eyes. Nym had later told him in private that even though she didn't show it, Andromeda was always hurt because of her disowning, mainly because she lost her sisters.

He had decided that he would do something for them, but had decided to wait till Ginny had gone. He was hopeful that the meeting would end with him being thanked in a more intimate way. Andromeda maybe a grandmother, but she was still hot. And he was sure that he would have Nym in his bed at some point in the future. He couldn't stop the fantasies of fucking Andromeda and Nym together. But that was for later. For now, he had called Andromeda and Nym to live in the Black Manor. When they had protested, he had convinced them, stating that Teddy would have larger house to play and he would have more comfort. That had sealed the deal. Andromeda and Nym were now living at Black Manor, where he was a frequent visitor.

Harry had grown very much closer to them, not just due to his fantasies. He genuinely cared for them, and knew that at some point they would need physical comfort as well. They had both lost their husbands to the war. And Ted was the only motivation for them to live. If Harry had not supported them, they would have taken much longer to stabilize. His support of them was slowly bringing them back to their older state. He didn't know Andromeda before, but had now come to know her as a stern mother, and he imagined she had to become that way with a child like Nym. And Nym herself was slowly coming back as the bubbly person he knew her as. But, even if she behaved as she did earlier with him, he knew she was one of his most loyal supporter now, along with Andromeda.

His plans were slowly coming along. More and more people were getting convinced that he was the next Dumbledore, but he was on higher pedestal. He had defeated the worst dark lord before graduating hogwarts. And even though he spread the message of forgiveness like Dumbledore, he also took cautious approach with the dark faction. As far as the public and everyone was concerned, Harry was regularly checking on them to make sure they didn't create nuisance to the public. They didn't know what went behind the closed doors. And the neutrals members were happy he was supporting the traditions, taking time to actually learn them.

Though he had slowed down his more perverted plans. He had gotten to enjoy the power, and he wanted to stay it that way. So, he couldn't rush those plans. Even though Ginny had given him consent, he hadn't fucked any other woman in the past month except Ginny. This had assured Ginny that even though he would fuck others, she would be his top priority. And today, after they had fucked in the morning, she had told him to seek out others to satisfy him, essentially encouraging him to fuck others while she was unavailable. And he was planning to.

* * *

He came to work after he had dropped off Ginny. His work for the day was quite boring. He was looking forward to his lunch. He was going to invite Susan to have a lunch with him in the new restaurant that had opened up in the diagon alley.

As the time went by, and it was nearing one, he stood up and went to the Susan. Susan was one of the more skilled among their group. She was given the post of junior auror along with Ron. Others mostly went on patrol duty, though Michael Corner and Ernie Mcmillan were still trainee.

"Hello Susan." He greeted as he came to her desk. She was doing some paperwork.

"Hello Harry." She greeted back with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was not really in the mood to have lunch alone." He said. "So, I was wondering if you had your lunch."

"No." She replied. He already knew that as he would have known if Susan had passed through the corridor. "I didn't get the time. But I guess, I can do it after lunch. It's just paperwork."

Harry laughed at her expression. "I agree." He said. "I didn't anticipate so much paperwork when I signed up for auror work. Come on, you can do this later."

"I'm not going to refuse a lunch with the savior of the world" She said quoting the last part. "Not when I get to get away from the paperwork."

"Glad to know you have got your priority straight." He said with a straight face as they entered the lift. She laughed.

"So, where are we going for lunch?" She asked as they left the ministry. She tried to ignore the stares people were shooting their way, though she was sure that they were mostly focused on Harry.

"I thought we could try out the new restaurant." Harry said as he took her arm. "My treat."

As she nodded, he apparated them to the restaurant.

* * *

"So, how's life going?" Harry asked as they ate their lunch.

"It's different." Susan said, after swallowing. "I am missing aunt very much. It's been two years since she was murdered, but I have been at Hogwarts for most of it. It's now that I truly feel the difference. It's really lonely sometimes. And I now have the responsibility of Bones seat in the wizengamot as you know. It's exhausting at times."

"I can relate." Harry said. "I know how lonely and exhausting it can get."

"I still don't know how you cope with it all." Susan said. "I at least have the Abbots with me. They were family friends, and Hannah's been with me since childhood. I know you are close with Weasleys, but I don't think they can give the same support. And now even Ginny has gone to Hogwarts."

"The Weasleys have been really supportive of me since I was 11." Harry said. "Even though they have their own problems, they include me in the family. And Ginny is so understanding partner. I am so glad we got together again."

"That's good." Susan said, genuinely happy. "I have had some guys ask me out these past few months. But it only takes one meal, even less before we break up. Apparently, they like to have conversation with my chest, rather than my face. It's like they want to date me just for my body."

"Well, you can't blame them fully. You have got a rather nice set." Harry said, pointedly looking down at her huge tits.

"Harry!" She said, blushing hard. She regained her composition after a moment. "What would Ginny said if she finds out you are ogling other witches?" She asked, trying to turn the tables after such a sudden change in topic.

"Hmm." Harry adopted a thoughtful look. "Most probably she would appreciate my choice of witch that I choose to ogle, and maybe she would be cross that she can't stare at that."

"Merlin Harry!" Susan exclaimed, still blushing. "When did you become so smooth. I remember you crushing hard after Cho Chang in a very awkward way. And now you are hitting on your friend, despite being in a relationship."

Harry saw the teasing glint in her eyes. "Can you blame me?" Harry retorted. "Here I am, feeling lonely after dropping off my girlfriend to go for a whole year. And it doesn't help that you are also a beautiful red-head." Then he put his hand dramatically on his heart, and gasp. "Are you telling me you don't like me?"

"Stop it Harry!" Susan said. She was constantly blushing. "You are embarrassing me. Please stop it."

"Alright." Harry said, raising his hands slightly in surrender. "I was just trying to tell you that even though your chest is amazing, you still look beautiful, and that's not even talking about your nature."

"Thank you, Harry." She said softly. "But enough about this. What about your life? What's going on in the life of the man-who-conquered."

It was her blatant attempt to change the topic, but Harry allowed that, wanting to take small they spent the rest of the lunch discussing other inane topics.

* * *

This routine continued for a week, and on Friday, Harry decide it was time to move forward.

While they were eating lunch, Harry called her attention.

"Susan." His serious face caused her to look at him. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Harry?" She asked. "You know you can tell me anything. We are close friends. And that should be enough to not make you nervous about telling me something."

"Promise me that we will remain that after I ask you this." He said.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked, getting nervous herself.

"What do you think about spending weekend with me?" He asked.

She was stunned. Her eyes widened. "As friends right?" She asked, desperately thinking it was not what she thought. "You want me to come because you feel lonely, right?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's what you are thinking." He said. "I want to have sex with you."

"No, Harry." Susan said, cutting him off. "You are in a relationship. And I'm on good terms with Ginny. This is just you being lonely for a week. It may seem appealing to you right now, but you will regret it later."

"Susan." Harry cut her off. He was glad that he had a habit of putting privacy charms around him. "Listen to me, alright. I have talked with Ginny. Ginny doesn't mind me fucking other witches while she is unable to be with me. Trust me, she won't have problems with that. And before you say that I'm just perverted like other boys that proposed you, let me tell you I'm not that shallow. Yes, I find you quite beautiful physically, but I find your inner beauty just as interesting."

"Harry, I know you are not pervert." Susan said. "That's the only reason I'm still sitting here and you are not hexed. I know you are respectful and more considerate. But I don't understand the relation you have with Ginny."

"I'm not asking to date you." He said. "As you said, I am in a relationship with Ginny. I'm just asking for physical relation. I am feeling a little lonely, and from what you have told me, you haven't been getting physical pleasure for a long time. Just think about it. That's all I'm asking. We will still be friends, just more closer, satisfying each other physically. If you were in a relationship with someone, I wouldn't have asked you."

Susan stayed silent for a couple of minutes. "I need to think about it Harry. I'll let you know at the end of the day. But I want to clear some things." When Harry nodded, she continued. "This doesn't affect our relations as friends. And this does not affect my friendship with Ginny."

"Of course." Harry said. "I told you I have cleared it with Ginny. Don't worry about it."

"Alright. I trust you." She said. "If I want to date someone this would end."

"That's alright." Harry agreed. "As I said, if you were with someone I wouldn't have asked you. I would have found someone else. And you can stop this whenever you want. If you don't like it, you can go back anytime, and we will forget we ever did something like this. And this will remain just between us, and Ginny will know of it."

"That's ok." Susan said. "I don't think I would tell anyone. Maybe Hannah, we don't have secrets between us."

Harry nodded. "That's alright. As long as it doesn't get printed in the Daily Prophet, I don't mind." He laughed along with her at the joke. Getting up, he said. "Think about this, Susan."

* * *

When the last file of the day was completed, he sat there for a moment. 'Paperwork is draining.' He thought.

Then he stood up , and went out of his cabin. He saw Susan was just arranging her desk. As she saw him, she smiled.

After arranging her desk, she came to him. "I have decided, that I will be coming with you." She said. "I was going to spend it alone at my house. I think it's better to spend it with a friend. And if we get some pleasure out of it, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Exactly what I thought." Harry said. "And it's not going to be all sex. You are coming to the Potter Manor for the first time. It's my responsibility to be a good host to a friend. So, are you coming with me now?"

"No." She said, shaking her head. "I'm going home to freshen up. I will come to your house in about an hour. I will have to bring a couple of clothes."

"Alright." Harry said. "I will add you to the wards so you will be given entry. And I will start the dinner. Let's go."

* * *

About an hour later, Susan was ready to go to Potter Manor. She had taken a bath after coming to Bones Mansion. Then she had spent some time deciding the clothes she was going to take. She was just taking had worn fitting jeans and tight shirt. It really showed her curves.

She still couldn't believe she had agreed. But Harry had been right. She hadn't been fucked since before battle. And Harry was naturally feeling lonely with Ginny gone. This wouldn't be affecting her relation with Harry or Ginny. Harry had assured her that he had cleared with Ginny. And Susan trusted Harry. After all, if she couldn't trust Harry, who could she trust? In fact, if this worked out, they would be closer as friends.

She gathered her nerves and entered the floo. As she came out in Potter Manor, Harry came to greet her in a moment. Most probably, the wards had informed him of her arrival.

He greeted her with a hug. "Come on, dinner's just coming along." He directed her towards the kitchen. As they entered, she was greeted with delicious smell. "Wow. This smells delicious. What are you making?"

"It's nothing much." Harry said, directing her to a chair. "Just bacon and mashed potatoes."

"You are a much better cook than me if the smell says anything." Susan said, laughing. "Come on, I'll help you set the table."

They worked in harmony and dinner was relaxing. Harry had got a bottle of wine to go with the dinner, and Susan was enjoying it. The dinner was spent with light talks, nothing about what they were going to do later.

After dinner they went to the living room, snuggling on a couch. Harry put his arm around her, and she leaned into him. They were both sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Nervous." He asked.

Susan nodded. "A little."

"Don't be." He said. "It's just some fun, and nothing harmful. Just enjoy it."

He slowly lowered his mouth, and Susan looked up to see his face quite close to hers. But he didn't close to the distance. That was her choice. She raised her head and met his lips with her own.

It was tender and affectionate. Their lips moved in sync. Harry put his right hand in her hair, while his left hand moved across her back. Susan also ran her hands through his hair. Harry's tongue swiped across her lips. She opened her lips in response, and Harry's tongue entered her mouth. Their tongues dueled briefly before his tongue started exploring her mouth. Susan was moaning from the kiss. When they separated, they were breathless.

"That was so good." She said, trying to catch her breath. "Best kiss of my life."

Harry grinned, only slightly breathless. "Thank you." He stood up and offered her his hand. "Come, let's go to the bedroom."

He led her upstairs, both of them kissing each other. All nervousness was gone from Susan now. She was kissing just as passionately as Harry, moving her hands up and down his chest after unbuttoning his shirt. Harry's hands wandered down to her ass. Though Susan had one of the biggest pair of tits he had seen, she had gotten an equally attractive rear. And her tight jeans did nothing to hide that. He was not as patient as Susan, and as they entered the bedroom, he put his hands on her shirt and just pullet. It opened up, buttons flying everywhere.

"Harry." Susan said, trying to get a stern expression. Though it was ruined as she moaned when Harry buried his face in her neck, licking and sucking at her collarbone. He brought his hand up and mauled her bra-clad tits. She moaned loudly as he squeezed her large sensitive tits. He came up to kiss her again as he unhooked the bra. He was not satisfied with feeling her tits with hands only and brought his mouth to her tits, starting to suck and lick it. Susan brought her hands up and pressed his face in her tits, closing her eyes from the pleasure she was experiencing just from Harry sucking, licking and sometimes biting her tits.

Harry spent sometime just worshiping her tits with his mouth, switching between the two tits. If he was not sucking her nipple, he was pinching and pulling it with his fingers. After he was satisfied with her tits, he pushed her slowly towards the bed and started his journey downwards, kissing his way to her navel. While kissing and licking her navel, he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled it down. He pushed her down on the bed and hooking his fingers in her panties, removed it. Susan raised her hips to help him. She was now lying on her back, with her legs hanging off the bed.

Harry teased her, licking her inner thighs and slowly making his way to her pussy. Susan wanted him to hurry up and tried to raise her hips and get him to eat her pussy, but Harry pinned her thighs with his strong hands, continuing to tease her.

"Harry, please." She whined.

"Please what, Susan?" Harry asked, moving his finger to trace the outer lips of her pussy lightly.

"Don't tease me, Harry." Susan said. "I am so excited, my pussy is wet. I want to cum."

And it was true. Harry could see her pussy was wet with her juices, and trails were starting to flow down her thighs. He entered his finger in her, and it was immediately surrounded by her walls. Susan moaned as she felt the penetration. Harry moved his mouth to her pussy and started licking her honey. Slowly he entered his middle finger also. He started to spread his fingers, brushing the insides of her walls softly, and she was loving it if her bucking was any sign.

And then he hooked his fingers, finding her g-spot, making her shriek in pleasure. He started licking her juices, while stimulating her g-spot, and occasionally flicked his tongue across her clit. Susan put her hands in his hairs, moaning loudly.

"Yes!" She screamed, surrounding his head with her thighs and keeping him in place with her hands. "Don't stop, Harry. I'm going to cum. Yeesss!"

She came hard when he wrapped his lips around her clit and started sucking hard, his fingers moving inside her. He lapped her juices with his tongue, not stopping till she stopped cumming. As her legs fall down on either side of him, when she stopped cumming, he moved up. Susan pulled his head to her and started kissing him, tasting her juices on his tongue.

During the kiss, she rolled over so she was on the top now, and then started to move down, moving her tongue over his toned chest. She unbuttoned his trousers, and hooking her fingers inside his boxers, pulled that down at once. As his cock sprang up, she removed his pants and boxers and wrapped her fingers around his cock.

She started to slowly stroke it, also using her tongue on his head. "Nice cock." Susan said, sensuously licking his head, while stroking the base.

"It's just for you, tonight." Harry groaned out. He felt, more than saw, her taking his cock in her mouth. He moaned as he felt her warm mouth around his cock.

Susan bobbed her head up and down his cock, her hand going down to fondle his balls. It was not easy to take his cock all in. Her jaw was stretched to it's limit, but she continued to do it. Her drool was all over his cock, trailing down to his balls. She finally managed to take it all in, and as she started to hum with his cock in her throat, he was pushed over the edge. She pulled up and his cum hit the roof of her mouth. She moaned at the taste, and started to suck, wanting to milk all of his cum. Harry had put his hand over her head, as he was thrusting his cock in her mouth.

"Hmm." Susan said, wiping the trail of his cum that had slipped from her lips, and licking the finger clean. "I can't wait to have that cock inside me."

She moved up to straddle his hips, rubbing the underside of his cock with her wet pussy.

"You won't have to wait long." Harry said. "Not when you are rubbing that wet cunt over it." Even as he said this, his hands went up to play with her tits. He really liked that tits. They were huge, but didn't sag a bit. He squeezed it, and pinched her nipples, eliciting a moan from Susan.

His cock was hard again by now. Susan raised up, and held his cock in her right hand, pointing it towards her pussy, and slowly came down on it, taking it inside her. They both moaned as her pussy was stretched by his thick cock.

"Merlin!" Susan moaned. "It feels bigger when it's stretching me. I'm going to ride it."

She stayed still for a moment, adjusting to his girth and then did just that. She started to ride him slowly, putting her hands on his chest for balance. She was no virgin, but she hadn't been fucked in a long time and certainly not by such a big cock.

Harry put his hands on her ass, and started to knead it, sometimes pulling it apart and pushing it together, creating nice slapping sounds. Susan moaned as he played with her ass.

"You are so tight, Susan!" Harry moaned, feeling his cock surrounded by tight flesh.

She leaned forward as she started to ride him harder. Harry was transfixed by the sight of her tits bouncing just above his head, as she herself bounced on his cock. Her ass was smacking his thighs and he had started to thrust upwards to meet her halfway. He raised his head upwards and took one of her nipple in his mouth, and sucked it hard.

"Oh Merlin!" Susan moaned. "My cunt feels so full. Yes! Suck my nipples!"

Harry did as she said, and kept sucking her nipples, but he moved his right hand and started putting pressure around her asshole with his finger. And abruptly pushed it inside.

"Ohhhh!" She screamed from the pleasure she felt as he slowly moved his finger around while she rode him. "I'm going to cum."

"Cum." Harry said, removing his lips from her nipples, only to switch to other side. "Cum all over my cock."

And she did just that. She came hard, her juices spilling around his cock, as she sat down on him, her cunt full of his cock. Harry couldn't control his own orgasm as he felt her pussy trying it's hardest to milk his cock. He came seconds after she did, shooting his seed inside her.

As their orgasms subsided, Susan fell forwards, resting her head on his chest. Harry brought his hand up and moved it through her hair, taking a moment to rest after that hard fucking.

As Harry regained his breath, he rolled over, so he was on the top now. He started peppering her neck with kisses, and she moaned as he sucked hard. He was surely going to leave mark there, but Susan couldn't bring herself to complain, not when it felt so good. He spent a good amount of time on her tits as well. It seemed wherever his mouth went on her flesh, it always returned to her tits. And Susan loved it. her nipples were very much sensitive, especially after an orgasm.

Harry raised his head to look her in the eye. "I want to fuck your ass." He said in a deep voice.

Susan tensed slightly. "I've never been fucked in the ass." She said apprehensively.

"I'll be gentle." He said reassuringly. "It'll feel good."

She nodded after a moment, but she still looked tense. Harry took his cock in his hand and started rubbing it up and down her pussy lips. It was still sensitive for Susan and she moaned, even as she relaxed slightly. "Just relax." Harry said. "It will be more fun that way." He put a pillow under her back to elevate her ass, and brought her legs upwards. She was now almost bent in half, with her legs pointing towards her face, offering her holes to Harry. She hooked her hands under her knees, holding her legs in position.

Susan tried to relax, succeeding to a degree. Harry swiped his finger over her pussy, gathering their juices and pushed his finger in her asshole, moving it around to spread her. Their juices lubed her up, and the skin around her asshole relaxed. Harry slowly pushed another finger in her, starting to fuck her asshole with his fingers. Susan was now enjoying it and she was moaning by the time he added third finger.

Watching Susan moaning as he fucked her ass with his fingers, he couldn't control anymore. He pulled his fingers out, eliciting a whimper of loss from her, which was cut off as she felt his much thicker cock head seeking entrance to her tightest hole.

It was struggle for Harry to enter her ass. Her virgin ass was tight, and resisted the entry of his cock strongly. But Harry was persistent and managed to push his head in with a short, hard thrust. Susan moaned. Pushing the rest of his cock in was slightly easier, but he took it slowly to ease Susan into it. Susan felt a little uncomfortable as his whole cock entered her asshole. She had never taken anything bigger than her finger in her asshole, but slowly it was feeling good. She nodded to Harry, and he started to pull back. But as much as her hole was resisting his entry, it seemed just as resistant to let him pull out. He didn't pull out fully, just a few inches and then pushed again.

"Oh!" Susan exclaimed. "That feels good."

"It will get better." Harry said, as he started fucking her with longer thrusts. He was now pulling out till he only had his head in her and then thrusting in.

Susan was now feeling pleasure from getting her ass fucked. Harry held her right leg with his left hand, his right hand coming down on her left tit. He was leaning over her, putting his weight behind his thrusts. Susan took off her hand from her legs, and started rubbing her pussy. Her juices were now flowing again, building up towards another orgasm.

"Yes!" She moaned. "Fuck my ass, Harry! It feels so good. Merlin! Fuck me!"

"You love getting your ass fucked by me, don't you?" Harry growled. "I am going to fuck your ass and fill it with my cum."

"Yes. Cum in my ass." Susan was screaming with pleasure. "Fill my ass with that thick cum."

Harry knew he would not be able to hold it much longer. But he wanted her to cum along with him. So, he took his hand off her tits, after pinching and pulling her nipple, and joined her hand. He started to rub her clit, and that pushed Susan over the edge. She started squirting her juices all over his thighs, also drenching their hands. Harry also came as soon as he felt her ass contract around his cum. With a final thrust, he pushed his cock deep in her ass and started filling her bowels with his cum.

As they both came down from their high, Susan flopped her legs down on either side of Harry. Harry just laid there on the top of Susan, his face buried in her tits. They didn't move for a minute.

"I never thought anal sex could be that pleasurable." Susan said, moving her fingers through Harry's hairs.

Harry licked the inner flesh of her tits. "I loved fucking your ass." He said, raising his head to look at her. "You may have great tits, but your ass is nothing to be ashamed of."

She laughed, and Harry directly felt the vibrations of her chest. "Well, Thank you, I guess."

"I'm just stating the truth." Harry said with a grin.

Susan's face turned serious. "Harry, what happens now?"

Harry understood her question. "I understand you are worried that this will change things, Susan." He said. Susan nodded. "Like I said before, we are just friends with benefits. If anything, this makes us closer."

"I guess this makes us closer than normal friends." Susan said. "But you are already in a relationship. And I have to be in a relationship at some point. After all, I'm the last of the Bones family."

"If you want, we don't have to repeat this weekend." Harry said. "This is just us having some fun. I am not forcing you, and you are free to decline having anymore sex with me. I won't be offended. And no one will know of this." His expression told Susan he was telling the truth. "If you want to repeat this, then also, I don't mind. And if you ever want to pursue a relationship, we stop this. As I told you before, I checked that you are not in a relationship before I approached you."

Susan nodded, satisfied. Harry was not like other guys. She knew he genuinely cared about her. He wouldn't brag to other guys about how he shagged the busty Bones heiress. She knew how the other guys looked at her, but Harry was not like that. He didn't go for shagging directly. He talked about her views on various things, talked about her life, checked if she was in a relation before he even mentioned sex. She had no reason to decline repeats for this, unless she was interested in another guy. it didn't hurt that this was the most pleasurable sex of her life. So, she decided to just go with it for now and enjoy the weekend.

"Alright, Harry." She said. "I trust you. So,I don't mind this. But this can't be frequent. Once on a while is fine. It would help us unwind somewhat. But I don't think any guy would be interested to try dating me if I spent every weekend here."

"Of course." He nodded. "We do this only when you are comfortable. I am fine with helping you unwind when you need it." He grinned. "At least I got an amazing experience with you once. This won't affect our friendship negatively. Now stop worrying and let's rest." He rolled over, and Susan moved. He was laying on his back, Susan resting her head on his hand, with her arm over his chest. "We have the rest of the weekend to enjoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Nothing major in terms of plot in this chapter. I have some vague idea how Susan would be included in major plot in the future. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> AN 2: While writing this chapter, I had a bit of block. I know where I want this story to go, but I am stumped on what to write next. Sort of like, I know the end chapter, but I don't know what to write in the next chapter. So, I would really like your suggestions on this story right now.
> 
> AN 3: Please review. Any comments about what you liked, what you didn't like, any suggestions for the next chapter, character, actress or model for it, any scene, any criticism, everything is appreciated and welcomed. As I have said before, the reviews help me improve and inspires me to write, and I really need it right now. So, please review.


	5. Forming New Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur comes to Harry with a complaint. And Harry decides to help her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Actress for this chapter
> 
> Fleur Delacour - Dakota Fanning

The weekend was as enjoyable as he had imagined. They had relaxed by the pool in his manor, they had flown together, they had nice meals with each other. And of course, they had fucked each other. And Harry was correct. They had come closer to each other. When they went to work on Monday, Susan firmly thought that she could share anything with Harry and he would be as good a friend as Hannah had been to her, maybe even better as Hannah may have been a good friend, Harry was a good friend and had power.

Harry was also satisfied with the week. He had been on good terms with Susan since fifth year, but now she considered him his best friend. He had the vote of Bones family on his side now, and generally Abbots followed Bones in voting. So, that's two important votes on his side now. And even if it was not, Susan was hot, and sex with her was mind-blowing. So, he was happy with the weekend, and ready to start the new week.

* * *

At lunchtime, Harry asked Susan if she wanted to have lunch with him, but she declined that day, and Harry didn't probe further for her reason. He respected her privacy. And that was the difference between him and Dumbledore. Both had mass following and cult worshiping (though he had smaller cult, he was sure that it would be bigger than Dumbledore in future, and not too distant future). He was also sure that Dumbledore had never used his followers for personal pleasure, at least not in a similar way as him, but he never considered their feelings either. He viewed them more as chess pieces. On the other hand, Harry may take his personal pleasure from those who followed him, and even manipulated them, he considered their feelings. He understood that it was better for his reign if his followers were happy with him and the best way for that was for them to feel he connected with them. So, Harry had decided to connect with everyone as friends from the beginning, making it easier for him now, when he was calling shots. Less people opposed him and people were ready to give him what he wanted. And it made him genuinely happy, which he suspected Dumbledore never felt with all the burden and no one to share it.

He went to the Leaky Cauldron to have simple lunch. He smiled and waved at the people who greeted him as he passes the diagon alley, and even when he reached the leaky cauldron. He was greeted by Tom.

"Hey Tom." He greeted. "How are you?"

"Hello Mr. Potter." Tom greeted back. "Much better now that the war is over. Those were the darkest times I have experienced. But anyways, how can I help you, Mr. Potter?"

"First of all, call me Harry." He replied. "And I just want a simple lunch."

He ordered his lunch and went to sit on the table in the corner, which granted a measure of privacy. He was just starting his lunch, when he noticed the males in his vicinity go in a trance for a moment. He looked up to see Fleur coming to the Leaky Cauldron. He smiled and called her over. Fleur looked towards him and smiled. Tom came over to take her order.

"Hey Fleur." He greeted her with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Harry." She returned his smile. "What about you?"

"Nothing to complain about." He said. "Everything is going fine. The only thing I have to complain about is the emptiness of my house. Over the last month, I had grown familiar to have Ginny around. And now she is at Hogwarts. So, the house gets lonely at times. Especially when my friends don't even come to visit." He finished with a pointed look at her.

She flushed. "It's not that we don't want to, Harry." She defended. "The goblins are just getting harder on their human employees at the moment. They seem to think that the wizards who have just finished one war are easy targets for them. And truthfully, they are right. So, the goblins are trying to make the most of it right now."

"Are you saying they are making you do more work against your will?" He asked. "What if you refuse?"

"They are saying the employees will be fired if they refuse." Fleur said. "Bill has also had to do over time despite the fact that he is such a senior employee. And right now, most of us can't afford to lose the job. They know this and are exploiting it."

"Hmmm." He was deep in thought. "Don't worry. I'll do something about it." He didn't want to start another goblin-wizard war right now, but he couldn't let this go on. Ultimately it would come to him to solve this. Better to do it right now, when the issue was relatively smaller.

"You don't have to, Harry." Fleur said. "You have already done so much for us."

"Nonsense, Fleur." He said, with a dismissing wave. "You are my friend, and I'll do anything for my friends."

And that was that for that discussion. The rest of the lunch was spend talking about the Weasleys, and Harry inquired about Fleur's family in France.

* * *

"Hermione." Harry said, as he came to her desk. Hermione was in the department for control and regulation of magical creatures. "Come with me."

Hermione looked up from her work, to see Harry standing at her desk. "Is it urgent, Harry?" She asked. "I'm working on the rights that need to be granted to magical creatures."

Harry nodded. "It's urgent, Hermione." He said. "This can be done later."

"Alright. Just give me a moment." She said, as she marked her work and closed the file before putting it in the drawer. "What's up, Harry?"

"Not here." He said. "Come with me."

He led her to his office and closed the door, before casting privacy spells.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Listen carefully, Hermione. This is important." He said, sitting down in his chair. "I met Fleur today. She said that the goblins are exploiting the wizards and witches in their employment. The goblins know they can't afford to lose their job right now, so they are working them overtime, with threat of being fired if they refused."

He looked at her to see if she was keeping up. As he paused, Hermione spoke up. "That's not fair. They would also have suffered if Voldemort had won. Why would they act in such ungrateful manner? I would talk to the goblin liaison office."

"No." Harry said. "I'll personally go and talk with them. I need you to do two things for me. First of all, arrange a meeting with the goblin leader for me with the help of the liaison office." When she nodded, he continued. "And I want you to search for any advantage I can have in that talk. Search through the treaty, or old records. I'm going to tell them to behave or we will publish how three 17 year old broke the security, but that will be the last resort. Give me anything I can use. We can't have them taking advantage of wizards in this trying times."

"Alright." Hermione said. "I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Anything else you need?"

"No." He said. "Only this, and you are coming with me to the meeting."

She nodded and stood up. "It will be done."

* * *

It took three days to arrange the meeting. Initially the goblins stalled to show that they were the more powerful party in the meeting. It all ended when Harry sent a direct letter to Ragnok, the goblin king. So now, instead of the London branch manger, the meeting was with the British goblin king. Hermione was nervous for that. So was Harry, but he didn't show it. He was confident that they would deal with the goblins as necessary.

They entered Gringotts and were led through a series of corridors, before coming to a very ornate door. The guard opened the door, and Harry and Hermione entered.

Ragnok was sitting behind the desk on a throne like chair, while two simple chairs were assigned for them. Harry raised his eyebrow at Ragnok, before he took his wand out and transfigured those simple chairs in thrones.

Ragnok frowned. "Mr. Potter. It's considered offence to use your wand in front of Goblin leaders." He said in a rough voice.

"It's also considered an offence to imply that Wizard leaders deserve less than Goblin leaders." He replied without missing a beat. "And I am here to represent the wizards and witches. I want only co-operations with every magical beings, but I won't accept insults. I hope we can agree there."

Ragnok nodded, though his expression didn't change very much as Harry and Hermione sat down on the thrones. Any other wizard and he would have given a scathing reply. But he felt this wizard was different. The main difference was he used magical beings instead of creatures. Small difference in words, but it indicated massive difference in mindset. He decided that he would see what goes on in this meeting, and then he would treat this wizard as he deemed.

"Alright, Mr. Potter." He said, clasping his hands and resting them on his desk. "What is it you wanted? You must be aware of how rare the meeting between Goblin king and Wizengamot members is. Mostly all issues are addressed to branch managers."

"I also tried to do the same." Harry replied. "I was hoping this issue would not have to come to you, but your branch manager decided to show his power by stalling the meeting."

Ragnok frowned. He was all for the show of power, but the manager had to understand you didn't do this with the most influential wizard of the time. He would have to tread carefully. If Harry Potter was offended, they could have another wizard-goblin war and they could not afford that. Thought the wizards had just come out of a war, they outnumbered goblins, and in current conditions, they would all rally behind Harry Potter. Instead, he decided that based on what he had heard, he would try to form better relations with him, which may lead to better conditions for goblins.

"I didn't know that." He said , slowly. "Rest assured, I will talk to my manager. But tell me, what is so important that you decided to come to me."

"I suspected that would be the case." Harry said smoothly. "I figured the goblins wouldn't want their relations with wizards to become worse in these times. Anyway, the issues I have are these. I have heard from my friends and Gringott's employees, Bill and Fleur Weasley, that the goblins of Gringotts are exploiting their wizard employees. As they know that wizards are desperate to keep their jobs at this time, just after the war, they are making them work extra hours against their wishes."

"That is troubling, Mr. Potter." Ragnok said, understanding the gravity of the situation. "I assure you I did not know about that. But I will look into this. Rest assured, I will definitely look into this."

"That's good, Ragnok." Harry said, as he leaned forward. "I was afraid I would have to use more forceful means if the goblin king was aware of this. I am looking for cordial relations, but not at the cost of those who look up to me."

"I understand that, Mr. Potter." Ragnok said. "It is important to look out for your subject, as I try to do the same. And on that note, you said about better relations. I want to know what's going to change now that Voldemort is gone, and so is Albus Dumbledore. What will Harry potter do different than those who came before you?"

"Glad you asked." Harry said. "I assume you know Hermione Granger, my best friend." He pointed to Hermione. When Ragnok nodded, he continued. "She is a big believer in equality and is trying to help me develop better relations with other magical beings. If you agree, you both can discuss your demands so that both goblins and wizards can come to an understanding."

"Is that so, Ms. Granger?" Ragnok turned to Hermione.

"Yes, Ragnok." Hermione said, taking her cue. "I want to improve conditions for other magical beings in Britain."

"Why?" The one word question from Ragnok was a loaded one. "Why would you want that? At present wizards possess almost all the power. Why would you want to share that with other magical 'creatures'?"

Hermione immediately understood that the question was a test of sorts. She didn't miss the emphasis on creatures. "I believe that magic does not solely belong to wizards. So, I'm working for betterment of other beings, starting with changing the name of the department that deals with those. And Harry will be working for a solution that represents these beings in the ministry fairly. But as you must understand, the public has just come put of a war, and sudden change will cause more chaos than stable change. So, the changes will be slow. I'm hoping we can come to some agreements which we will be able to execute gradually."

"That will be acceptable." Ragnok said. "I'm sure we will come to an understanding."

"I will make sure she is transferred to the goblin liaison office then." Harry said. Then his voice turned warning. "But be aware, Ragnok. She is my close friend, and I can go to war for my friends."

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter." Ragnok said. "You have my word that she will be treated with the same respect as you. And I put value to my word."

Harry stood up. "Good day, then, Ragnok."

"Good day, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger." Ragnok said. "I'll inform you of our next meeting after I discuss with my advisors."

"Good day, Ragnok." Hermione said, as she followed Harry out of the door.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his cabin, when there was a knock on his door. He looked up to see Fleur standing at the door.

"Fleur." He smiled, waving at her to come inside and sit on the chair. "What's up?"

"Oh Harry." She was beaming at him. "I don't know what you have done, but I got promotion today, and increased salary. The manager who had ordered all this mess has been fired. Thank you."

"That's a very good news." Harry said. "I didn't do much. Just talked to someone."

"Whatever." Fleur said, her voice clearly saying she knew about Harry understating his help, but was going to go with it. "But this calls for celebration. So, Bill and I were thinking that of you were free tonight, we come to your house. What do you say?"

"I'm always up for it." He said. "I'm free after five today. What time will you be coming?"

"We'll be coming at six." She said. "And don't bother with cooking. We'll bring Pizzas and Burgers. Since you introduced Bill, he has been wanting to have it again and again."

"I don't mind." He said, laughing. "I'm up for burgers any time."

"Alright." She said, standing up. "I have to go now. Wait for us at six."

* * *

At five minutes to six, Harry heard the sound of floo. He saw Bill and Fleur coming to the dining room, with bags of takeaway food. Fleur was wearing a ankle length blue dress, while Bill was wearing jeans and shirt.

He greeted them with a hug after they out the food in the table. Harry had already set the dishes on the table. After casting a warning charm on the food, they went to the sitting room to sit for a while before eating.

"How's the work, Bill?" Harry asked.0

"It was stressed, but the last two days were relief." He said. "I don't know what you did, but thank you."

"I did nothing much." Harry said. "I just met up with Ragnok with your complaints. And I'm much happy to say that we have started to work for better relations between goblins and wizards. Hermione is now in constant touch with Ragnok to hear their demands from the wizards."

Both Bill and Fleur were gaping at him. Fleur recovered faster than Bill.

"Ragnok as in the king of Goblins?" She asked, her voice filled with disbelief. When Harry just nodded like it was the most normal thing in the world, that disbelief turned to reverence. "I don't think he normally meets any wizards."

"It was not my first plan, but when the manager kept stalling to meet me, I decided to talk directly with the top person. And I was going to do it sometimes, to help better the relations between us, so why not now, when I can help my friends."

"Thank you, Harry." Bill said, and when Harry opened his mouth, Bill cut him off. "No, Harry. I know you like to understate your contribution, but this is not the time for it. Meeting Ragnok is pretty big deal, so thank you."

"Alright." Harry said, nodding. "But enough with this heavy talk. Fleur, how's your family?" He asked, turning to Fleur.

"Oh, they are great, Harry." Fleur said. "Gabrielle's crush on you has increased after your victory. I think she is dreaming of giving her virginity to you."

"Really?" He asked, incredulous. "Isn't she a little too young to be thinking about that?"

"Nope." She replied, chuckling. "Veelas are late bloomers. So, when you saw passionate beings. So, I can guarantee you won't find a prude Veela. And she thinks of you as her hero, though in her defense, you have been her hero, I mean rescuing her from the lake, and then she hears of your victory over greatest dark lord. And she is 13 now, so it's not too young for her to be giving her virginity to you. I think she is going to be devastated when she learns of Ginny."

"That's not a problem." Harry said. "Ginny has said, she doesn't mind if I fuck other women even after we are married. So, I can have the privilege of her virginity, but I think I'll wait for a few more years."

"Are you serious?" Bill asked. Harry looked at him, and found, not anger for fucking other women while being married to his sister, but incredulousness. "Ginny has said that?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "She said she doesn't mind that, as long as she is my top girl."

"Merlin!" Bill said, leaning back in his seat. "I'd have never thought Ginny would be ok with that. I mean, I would have believed if you said that she was ok with it while she is at Hogwarts, and you are alone. But after marriage? Unbelievable!"

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Harry said. "But don't tell anyone about it."

"Of course not." Bill said. "Anything between you is between you. We won't tell anyone. And I don't think anyone will believe me if I said this."

Harry laughed. "That's true. Come, let's eat."

The dinner was filled with laughter. They talked about quidditch, which had now started again after the war. They talked about funny incidences at their work. Bill shared some of the stories of his adventures in Egypt, while Fleur shared her experiences at Beauxbatons. But Harry's adventures made them speechless.

The talk continued even after they finished the dinner, as they moved to the sitting room with a bottle of wine. Harry told them about his adventures at Hogwarts. It wasn't details, but even just going over the incidents made them speechless. It seemed all of their adventures combined couldn't compete with his Hogwarts years. And Bill couldn't believe just how many secret passages Harry talked about.

Bill and Fleur had a secret, rushed conversation in private, when Harry went for a bathroom break. Harry didn't know what it was, but he had caught Fleur giving Bill a look that he didn't quite understand. Bill had been out of conversation after that for a while. Harry didn't probe deeply into it, it was likely something between them. For more than half an hour after that, Harry conversed mostly with Fleur. And then he had noticed Bill giving Fleur a nod with an encouraging smile. After that the conversation between them was quite enthusiastic. He didn't know exactly what, but something had changed. He didn't have to wait long to find out what.

Bill sat up. "I think it's time to go." Harry and Fleur also sat up, but before Harry could say anything, Fleur spoke up. "If you don't mind, Harry, I would like to stay the night."

Harry's mind immediately went to the implications, but just as quickly he dismissed them. They wouldn't be talking about that, surely. He just looked at them, confused.

Fleur saw his confused look and smiled at him. "You told me you were feeling lonely. And I'm sure you haven't seen much action in bed lately. You must surely be missing Ginny very much. I've heard that libido is somewhat related to a wizard's magic. And I wonder how it affects someone as powerful as you. So, I have proposed, and Bill has agreed to us having sex."

He was incredulous. Here was a woman who had starred in many of his teenage fantasies, offering to have sex with him, with the permission of her husband. He had sex with her in the fourth year, but after her marriage in sixth year, he had thought that that experience would remain only in his dreams. But now, Fleur was offering to repeat the experience of his fourth year.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking between Bill and Fleur to see if they were pranking him. After all, Bill was related to the twins. But Bill was just smiling.

"After all, you have done for us, it's the least we can do." Bill said. "This way, you don't feel lonely. And to be honest, it's hard for me to sometime satisfy Fleur completely. She doesn't say about it, but I know about it. It's a win-win. And I trust you, so I don't mind you fucking her."

Harry just nodded, still somewhat dazed. He shook his head as Bill walked out of the room and went through the floo.

He turned to Fleur who came closer to him, and putting her hands behind his head, pulled him close to kiss. Harry didn't react for a moment, but after that, he started moving his lips with her. He could feel the softness and fullness of her lips, and the way she tasted. His hands moved on their own and started exploring her body, moving up and down her back, before his right hand went to grab a handful of her ass. She moaned as he squeezed her butt, and Harry took that opportunity to enter his tongue on her mouth. Her tongue also joined in, and briefly danced with his tongue. Finally the need for air forced them to separate, so they parted and rested their forehead on each other, both panting and staring deeply in each other's eyes.

"That was fantastic." Harry said, slightly breathless. "You don't know how many times I have imagined doing this again."

"Oh really?" Fleur asked raising a single eyebrow. "You fantasized about me, even after my marriage?"

"Well your marriage didn't take away the fact that you are gorgeous." Harry said. "In fact, you have grown up to be even more beautiful."

"Thank you." She said, with a slight blush and a dazzling smile. "And it seems you have gotten better at kissing."

"Well, I have gotten some experience." Harry said immediately. "Come. Let's go upstairs, unless you want to proceed here."

"I don't mind." Fleur said, with a smirk. "But I think a bed would be more comfortable."

They moved upstairs, kissing all the way and undressing each other on the way. By the time they reached the bedroom, both of them were slightly breathless, and naked. He kept pushing her back while kissing her, until she fell down on the bed on her back, as her knees hit the bed. he fell on the top of her, still kissing. She grunted from the impact, but didn't try to pull back. He pulled back and immediately attacked her collarbone with his mouth. he bit her and sucked on it, moving his tongue over the mark. He would be leaving his marks all over her body by the time he finished. But Fleur wasn't complaining, she was busy moaning at the pleasure she was feeling from him. His hand had come up to pull and pinch at her nipples, which were already hard.

Harry moved his mouth over her tit and started licking on the outer curve of her ample tits, moving his tongue in circle, slowly closing in on her nipple. He wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked hard, occasionally biting her nipple. His hand kept stimulating her other tit, squeezing it, and playing with her nipple. Fleur was moaning continuously from the sensations, her hands were now moving through his untamed hair. He switched between her tits, lavishing his attention on both, while one of his right hand started moving towards her pussy, teasing her outer lips.

Slowly, far too slowly for Fleur, he moved his mouth to her pussy. He started by licking on her outer lips, lapping up the juices flowing from her pussy. He entered his tongue in her pussy, while also using his finger to pleasure her pussy.

"Oh Merlin! Harry!" She moaned. She placed her hands on his head, passing her fingers through his hair. "That feels so good. I'm so close to cuming!"

He wrapped his lips around her clit and started sucking. When he bit on it lightly, it pushed Fleur over the edge and she came hard, squirting her juices over his face.

She was panting as Harry moved up after he lapped up her juices.

"You pussy is so tasty, Fleur!" He said. "I can't wait to fuck this cunt again."

He was hard and his cock was aching to enter the pussy he had just tasted. He sat on his knees between her legs. Holding both her legs with his hands, he spread them. Fleur raised her hands to hold them, and Harry held his cock with his right hand, moving it up and down her pussy, gathering her juices.

"Stop teasing me, Harry!" She said. "Fuck me!"

"As you wish." Harry said and pushed his cock inside her. "So tight!" He groaned out.

"You are so big, Harry!" Fleur moaned, feeling her pussy stretched out. "It feels so full."

"Bigger than Bill?" He asked, as he started to pull back.

"Definitely! Oh!" She moaned as he pushed back in. "Fuck!"

He started to thrust inside her, gradually picking up pace. He was entranced by the site of her perky tits bouncing on each thrust. Fleur was moaning as her pussy by his girthy cock. He leaned down and latched his mouth on her hard nipple, even as he continued fucking her.

"Oh yes!" Fleur moaned. "Suck my nipples. Oh! Fuck my pussy harder."

Harry sat up, pausing for a moment. He held her legs and spread them, so her legs were stretched to their limits, giving plenty of space to Harry. And with his grip on her legs, he started to thrust in her pussy with faster and harder strokes. He was close to cumming and he wanted to bring her to climax with him. It was not a hard job, as Fleur was also close. She was moaning loudly,trying to move her hips to get him deeper into her.

"I'm going to cum, Fleur." Harry growled out. "I'm going to fill your pussy with my seed. Get ready for it."

"Yes!" She moaned out. "Fill me with your seed. Cum in me!"

And Harry did. He bottomed out inside her, and started to shoot his cum inside her pussy. As she felt his seed hitting her walls, she also reached her climax and started cumming. Her pussy contracted around his cock, trying to milk it dry. They both moaned from the pleasure. As they stopped cumming, Harry fell down on the top of her, his head resting between her tits. They were both panting as they came down from their highs.

"That was just... Wow." Fleur said, regaining her breath. "I loved it."

"I know." Harry said, with a smug look on his face. "Not everyone can say they have been fucked by Harry Potter after all."

Fleur laughed, at his attempt to look like a snobby pureblood. "Of course. But not everyone can say they took his virginity either. I can." She fluttered her eyelashes. "But really. I loved it. If you ever want, you can come to me and fuck me, whenever you like. Bill won't mind."

"I will certainly be taking you up on that offer, and will remember to thank Bill later for it." He said, standing up on his knees. "But I am not finished for the night."

He moved up her body so he was straddling her stomach, his cock, half hard, resting between her tits. He pushed her tits together and started moving in forward and backward motion, fucking her tits. Fleur is moaning as her sensitive tits are wrapped around his cock. She brings her hands up to push them. And in no time at all, Harry was hard again, pointing straight at her face.

He removed his cock from her tits, and put his hand behind her head. He pulled her up with one hand, while his other hand took his cock and practically feed it to her. Fleur was moaning as she slurped the mixture of her juices off his cock. He pushed and pushed until his cock was settled deep in her throat and his balls smacked her chin. He held it there for a moment, making Fleur choke on his cock, before he pulled back and stood up on his knees. He turned Fleur over, so she was on all fours.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard from behind." Harry said, as he came forward.

"Yes! Fuck me!" Fleur moaned, but she tensed abruptly as she felt his finger in her asshole. "Harry!" She looked over her shoulder.

"Relax, Fleur." Harry said calmly. "I'm going to fuck your ass. Just relax. It will be fun."

He didn't wait for her response, and positioning his cock at her rosebud, started pushing it in. Fleur gasped as his cock penetrated her ass.

"Has Bill ever fucked this amazing ass?" Harry asked as his hips rested against hers, his cock fully inside her.

"Yes." She screamed, feeling her tightest hole being filled. And she was loving it. Despite the initial discomfort of having something so big in there, she felt more pleasure as Harry started moving.

"I bet you love to get your ass full, don't you?" He said, as he started picking up pace. "You love getting fucked in the ass, don't you?"

"Oui!" She screamed. "I love getting my ass fucked. Fuck my ass! Harder!"

And Harry obliged her. He started fucking her, with long, hard strokes. He gripped her hips tightly with his left hand, while raising his right hand, only to bring it down on her ass with a resounding smack. Watching her ass jiggle from the smack was fascinating, and he loved it. So, he started spanking her ass in tandem with his thrusts. And if Fleur's moans and occasional scream of 'Harder' was any indication, she was loving it.

"Fuck!" Harry moaned as he kept thrusting in and out of her. "Your ass is so tight, like it's never been fucked before."

"No! Merlin!" Fleur replied between her moans. "You are so big. It's never been stretched so much. Oh! It feels so good."

Harry leaned forwards so he was leaning on her back, his breath on her ear making her shiver. He didn't stop fucking her ass.

"Now this ass is exclusively for me." Harry growled in her ear. "Bill will not be fucking it. If you want to be fucked by me again, this ass belongs to me. Do you understand?"

"Oui!" She moaned. "This ass belongs to you. No one else will get to fuck my ass, not even Bill! Fuck!"

He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, not when he was fucking such a tight, amazing ass. He moved his hand below her, one hand going to her nipple while his other hand went to her clit. He started pinching and pulling it, occasionally twisting her nipple. Fleur was pushed over the edge from this sudden assault on her erogenous zones, and she came hard. He stopped thrusting as her ass clenched around his cock so he wouldn't cum. Her juices squirted all over his hand and the sheets. He brought his hand up, as she finished cumming and put his hand over her lips. She started licking her juices from his hand. He was also pushed to the edge from her tightness. He thrusted two more times, before burying his cock deep in her ass and filling her bowels with his thick cum. She moaned around his hand as she felt his seed filling her ass.

As he stopped cumming, he rolled over while still holding Fleur, so he was now spooning Fleur from behind, one of his hand still playing with her nipple, while the other was now clean of her juices. He turned her head towards him, and kissed her, tasting her sweet juice.

They simply laid there for a while before Harry broke the silence.

"Did you like that?" He asked.

Fleur turned to him with disbelief. "That was the most intense and pleasurable anal I ever had." She said slowly as if this should be obvious. "Bill likes to do anal, but he can't hold much longer once he enters my ass, and he certainly doesn't stretch me as much as you do. So, yes, I liked that ass. I think that's my first orgasm just from anal."

"But I was serious about what I said." Harry said looking her in the eyes. "If you want me to fuck you again, Bill doesn't touch that ass. he can fuck your mouth and pussy as much as he likes, but that ass is mine."

As he said this, his hands grabbed her ass, squeezing and mauling it.

"Alright, Harry." She said, still slightly dazed from her orgasm. "I will not let Bill fuck my ass. But you have to fuck my ass again."

"Don't worry." He said with a smile. "I take care of what is mine. And it's so good to have friends like you. If I am ever in the mood again to fuck, and it's very much frequent, I'll com to Shell cottage, and fuck you hard until I'm satisfied. And I bet you will like it. Bill won't say anything I'm sure."

"Yes." She said, closing her eyes, enjoying his touch. "You can come whenever you like and fuck me whenever you please. I'll be happy to satisfy you however I can. It's the least I can do after everything you have done for us. And the fact that you fuck so good also helps. You know, tonight is one of the most intense night of my life."

"Well, we should rest now." Harry said, pulling her closer, her body molding to his. "We both have to go to work tomorrow. And while we both want to go on for the night, it would do us no favor if we were restless at work tomorrow."

Fleur just nodded as she rested her head in his chest, her beautiful blonde hair spread around, while his arm wrapped around her and played with her tits. She was content with the day. Harry had solved the issue at her job somehow. She and Bill had spent an enjoyable evening with Harry, and when they had learned that Harry had got Ginny's permission to fuck any other women, even after marriage, as unbelievable as that was, she had proposed to Bill that she have sex with Harry. They had come to spend the evening as Harry had said he was lonely, and it was understandable. Living in such a big house alone could be lonely. And as she had told Bill, he wouldn't have anyone to spend the night with. After everything he had done for her, it was no big deal if he had some pleasure from her, right? And Bill was not able to completely satisfy her sexual drive anyways. Bill had agreed. And she had gotten one of her most pleasurable experience, with Harry, who was one of her best friend, who had done so much for them, and never asked anything in return. He had gone to the goblin king on her complaint alone. What more could one ask for from their friend? It was their duty now to give everything they could to him. She would have to tell Bill that her ass was now off limits to him, but Fleur was sure that he wouldn't argue much. And he could always ask Harry's permission if he wanted to fuck her ass. With these thoughts, she fell asleep, dreaming of many more pleasurable experiences she would share with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Harry has now started to deal with other magical beings, and slowly reforms will be pushed to change the magical world. I have tried to show in this chapter how Harry is different from Dumbledore.
> 
> AN 2: I know many people will say that Bill and Fleur are different than cannon. I know, but I have tried to show until now, how fanatically loyal they are, in the previous chapters. At times it may have seemed repetitive, but it was leading up to this, and will lead much further. So, please don't complain about how different the characters are from the cannon. In this story, even Harry is different, not hesitating to manipulate people for his gain. So, the characters will be different from the cannon.
> 
> AN 3: With that out of the way, I want to thank the readers for their reviews. I have considered them and tried to improve my writing. I hope you will keep giving reviews. Any suggestions, criticism, ideas for characters, actress for different characters, scenes for different character, what you liked, what you didn't like, please tell me.
> 
> As I have said before, and I will keep saying, your reviews help me improve and gives me inspiration to write. So, please review.
> 
> AN 4: I have change the actress for Fleur.


	6. A Weekend Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to spend his weekend with the Yaxleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Actress for this chapter
> 
> Lysandra Yaxley(Wife of Corban Yaxley) - Cindy Crawford
> 
> Juliette Yaxley(Daughter of Corban Yaxley) - Kaia Gerber

Harry was waking with a spring in his steps. Ever since Voldemort was defeated, his life had become extremely comfortable. Granted, he still had to do lots of work, and he had quite a few responsibilities also. But, it had come with lots of benefits. Right now, he was going to enjoy one of them.

It was a Friday night. He was free for the weekend, no loose ends to tie. Just relaxing and enjoying.

He apparated in front of a large elegant manor. He walked through the grounds in front of the manor. He was greeted on the door by a female house elf, dressed in a clean cloth.

"Welcome Master Harry." She greeted with a bow.

"Hello Tilly." He greeted as he entered the manor and handed his robe to Tilly. "Is Lysa home?"

"Yes, Master Harry." Tilly replied. "She is sitting in the balcony on the first floor with Corban."

"Alright." Harry said, as he started going to the first floor. "Thanks for that. I'll go meet them."

He knew the manor. After all, he had been here plenty of times since Corban signed the contract in exchange for his time in Azkaban. And he had to say, whatever the behaviour and beliefs of the pureblood, they sure had nice manors. Large, elegant and comfortable, often vain. But he was not complaining. They were now his for all intents and purpose.

As he entered the balcony, he saw Corban and Lysandra were sitting on a comfortable chairs, facing the ground. Both were sitting in silence. Their marriage was not of love, like most pureblood marriages, it was a political marriage. As they heard him coming, they both turned to him. Their reactions were immediate, although opposite. Lysandra stood up immediately and came forward to greet him with a hug.

"Hello, Master." She greeted as she pressed her body to his. His hands immediately went down to her round bubble butt. "How are you?"

Before he could reply, she leaned her face closer and kissed him on the lips. Harry didn't hesitate for a moment before he was kissing her back, his hands groping and molesting her ass. She was moaning in his mouth as she felt his strong hands playing with her ass. They finally separated as the need for air became imminent.

"I'm fine, you naughty minx." He said, as he spanked her soundly and a smack was heard by all the occupants of the balcony, including her husband who was standing only a few feet away, with a look of impotent anger and hatred on his face. "What would the public say if they found out that the elegant pureblood lady is just a mask for such an insatiable slut?"

"I don't care." She said with a flirtatious smile. "As long as they know that I belong to you."

"Oh?" He asked, as he moved forward towards the love seat and sat down on it, with Lysandra sitting right beside him, her body pressed to his side. "You want to announce it to the whole world."

"If you want it, master." She replied, with a coy smile.

"What do you think, Corban?" Harry asked, addressing the head of the house for the first time. "Should I announce that your wife belongs to me?"

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Corban asked with a glare. "What do you want?"

"Is this a way to talk to your superior?" Harry asked, calmly. "But, to answer your question, I'm spending the weekend here. I don't have anyone at my house, so I thought, why not enjoy some lovely company. I'm of course talking about your wife and daughter. You don't mind, do you?" As Corban opened his mouth, to give a scathing reply, no doubt, Harry cut him off. "Doesn't matter what you think. I am staying here. And that's it."

It was so satisfying for Harry to see the man's face flushing in anger. But Corban knew he had no power now, not even in his own house, not against Harry Potter. He abruptly stood up, and walked out of the balcony to wherever he wanted to go.

As he was going out, Harry called out to him. "I expect you to be at the dinner table at 7:30." Harry said, and both of them knew it was not a request.

The last thing Corban heard was his wife laughing at his humiliation.

"So..." Lysandra said. "You were saying something about my company being lovely."

"Of course." Harry said, caressing her face. "You are lovely. And so is your daughter. Where is Juliette, by the way?"

"Not satisfied with just me?" She asked with a pout. "She has gone to visit her friend. She will return by the dinner time."

"I will show you just how much satisfied I am with you." He said, leaning forward. "And Julie has plenty of time to join the fun."

And before she could give her reply, her lips were captured by his own. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth, while his hands did the same with her body. He squeezed her full breasts over her dress. She put her hands over his, encouraging him further, even if he needed none. His squeezes became hard and rough. Even if she was mother of a young daughter who was past her teens, Lysandra had an amazing body. In fact, motherhood had turned her body even more attractive, with wide hips and fuller tits.

He bit down lightly on her lower lip, pulling it as he separated from her. She moaned as she felt the stinging sensation on her lower lip, and then she felt a loss as he pulled his head back. But, it was immediately replaced by the feeling of pleasure as his lips devoured her bare flesh on her neck. He bit and sucked, leaving his marks for everyone to see. She didn't mind one bit, in fact, she almost felt proud that he was claiming her in a way for everyone to see.

And he slowly moved downwards. He pulled down her dress, exposing her tits.

"Your tits are amazing!" He said, but he didn't wait for her reply.

He immediately buried his head between them, licking it. He moved his head to the side and captured her dark nipple into his mouth. It was hard from her excitement, and he loved sucking it, her moans only an added incentive for him. She moaned as she felt the sucking and biting of her nipple. Her young lover was considerate to focus on both of her tits. His hand moved up to her other tits, alternatively squeezing and kneading it or pinching and pulling her nipples. His hands were skilful, she could attest to that, as could her loud moans and her wet pussy.

"Fuck!" She moaned out. "Yes. Suck them! Suck my tits! Bite my nipples! Pinch it! Merlin!"

She brought her hands up, putting it behind his head, holding him close to her bosom. Even if he wanted to, he would have a hard time pulling off with the hard grip she had, but luckily he had no desire to remove his face from her deep cleavage. He moved his other hand downward and found her pussy gushing juices from her excitement. It made him proud that she was close from just the kissing and him sucking her tits. He started gently, tracing her outer lips with lightest touch, but slowly his touch became firm. He entered one finger inside her, and it was immediately surrounded by her warmth. He moved it around rubbing her inner walls.

"Such a horny wench!" He whispered, loud enough that she heard him through her moans. "Look how wet you are for me, and I have not even got my cock out. What would anyone say if they see you being so horny for someone younger than your daughter, you pervert?"

"I don't care what anyone says." She screamed from the excitement of her impeding climax. Her excitement had increased as Harry had entered his second finger. He had hooked them and was moving them in and out of her roughly, with a fast pace. "I need you! Feels so good. Merlin! I'm cumming!"

She squirted her juices with a scream as his finger found her g-spot, and brushed against it repeatedly. By the time she had finished cumming, his hand was drenched from her juices. His hand was caressing her face gently, and as she became more aware, she noticed he was licking off her cum from one of his fingers. As they made eye contact, he pulled out his finger and put it on her lips. Without saying a word, she immediately opened her mouth. She sucked and licked his finger, cleaning her juices so thoroughly, until it was shining from her saliva. And then repeated the action with all of his fingers.

He slowly leaned forward and kissed her. This was a more gentle kiss, and she could taste herself faintly on his tongue. But this time, she wasn't selfish. She moved her hand downward towards his bulge. She fumbled with the button on his pants, until he decided to help her out and unbuttoned it, also pulling it down to his ankles. She continued kissing him while still stroking him for a moment, but then she stood up. Before Harry could complain though, she went down on her knees between his legs. The look of almost reverence in her eyes was enough to stop him from saying anything. But he couldn't stop the moan that came out when she kissed his head and slowly swallowed it.

She didn't try to take all of it inside at the first attempt. She took it slowly savouring it. Her hand was moving over the length her mouth was not reaching, and then she raised her other hand to start fondling his balls. But the biggest turn on for Harry was the way she was looking at him while her head bobbed up and down taking a little more of his cock inside her mouth on each movement.

"Fuck!" He groaned, putting his hand over her head, and moving it through her hairs. "You are such a good cock sucker!"

Lysa smiled, as wide as she could with a mouth full of cock. But then, she determinedly moved downwards, and didn't stop, even when she was gagging, until her nose was buried in his pubes. The chocking noise she was made it very much hard for Harry to hold on, but he did. She pulled her head back, coughing as she tried to get her breath back. Strands of saliva were connecting her mouth to his cock. She didn't take too long to continue though. After taking a moment, she was again choking herself on his cock, but this time, when she deep throated him, she started humming. And the vibrations pushed him over the edge."

"I'm cumming!" He managed to say, his grip on her head slightly tightening, but still lose enough for her to pull her head back until only his head was in her mouth. She made sure to rub her tongue along his underside, even as she pulled back. And Harry started shooting his seed in her mouth. She moaned as she felt her mouth getting filled by his sticky juices. Even after he finished cumming, she made sure to lick his head completely to get any drops that might have stuck to his cock. And then she swallowed audibly, making sure Harry was watching her swallow his seed. Harry groaned, watching this hot milf swallowing his cum after giving him a messy blowjob was just too awesome. He pulled her up, and hugged her tightly, her body pressing to his and started attacking he neck, getting at all the bare skin he could. He knew she was sensitive at the spot where her neck and shoulders met. He bit and sucked there, and she was moaning loudly again.

"Merlin!" Lysa moaned. "Fuck! Harry. That feels so good!"

They were interrupted by the sound of a pop. As they turned to look, they saw Tilly standing at the door of the balcony, slightly fidgeting.

"Dinner is ready, master, mistress!" She said with a bow. And with her message delivered, she didn't wait a second before popping away.

Harry and Lysa looked at each other, and after a moment, started laughing. As they slowed laughing, Harry took his wand and waved it, cleaning themselves. They checked their clothes, not to look fresh, but to make sure they were not indecent. Harry pulled his pants up, and Lysa pulled up her dress.

"Come." Harry said, offering his hand to her. "Let's go and have some food. We are going to need the energy tonight."

Lysa laughed. "Yes." She said, wrapping her hands around his arm, pressing her tits to him in the process. "We will need it."

They went to the dining room to see Corban had already reached there, going towards the head of the table.

"Un, huh, Corban." Harry said as he moved towards the table. "You seem to have forgotten your place. I will be seating there. You will be sitting beside your wife."

"That is the head of the table." Corban said. "It's the seat for the head of the house."

"Yes." He replied calmly. "And unless your memory is tempered, everything you had is now mine. And so is that seat. So, be a good boy and sit where I tell you to."

Saying this, he pulled out a chair to the right of the head and guided Lysa into it. Then he calmly sat down on the head of the table. And then looked at Corban with a hard look. "Now, don't make me repeat myself. Sit down beside your wife."

Corban did as he was told with a fuming expression on his face.

Just then, his daughter, Juliette entered the room. She immediately sensed the tense atmosphere of the room, but her face lit up as she took in the occupants of the room.

"Oh what a surprise Sir!" She exclaimed and came skipping towards him. "I didn't know you were going to be here today. I wouldn't have gone anywhere."

His reply was cut off as she leaned down and kissed him, her hands moving through his hair. His hands instinctively gripped her waist, and they both moaned. His hand moved around her body until they had to separate for air. Both were breathless, panting, but smiling. As she stood straighter, and turned to sit on the chair on his left, he pulled her back, settling her on his lap.

"Get your hand off my daughter, Potter." Corban growled out, his hand slamming on the table.

"She doesn't have any problem." Harry said, looking at him. He turned to Julie. "Do you have any problem, Julie?"

"Nope." She replied, turning in his lap to face him. "I love it."

"See?" Harry replied. "And even your wife has no objection. I don't care for your opinions."

It was true. In fact, Lysa looked jealous that it was her daughter and not herself that was sitting on Harry's lap. The dinner was enjoyable for Harry, Lysa and Julie, extremely humiliating for Corban. The innuendos were flowing liberally throughout the conversation, along with casual insulting of Corban. It was extremely humiliating for Corban when his wife and daughter helped Harry to insult him. And he could see her daughter being indecent at the dinner table, with someone who was degrading him constantly. Harry was feeding Julie and Julie had her free hands below the table. She was playing with herself and also stroked Harry. Not so intense that they had to stop the dinner and give in to their excitement, but enough that they were motivated to finish dinner quickly. Lysa also had her hand below the table frequently between bites. It didn't take a genius to guess what was happening, considering they were within arm's reach and the continuous smiles they shared. It was not a shy smile, but one full of promises. And they didn't take long to get off the table and proceed to the bedroom.

Corban just watched his most hated person taking his wife and daughter to his master bedroom in his manor, and he was unable to do anything but watch in silent humiliation. His eyes were filled with unshed tears at this treatment he was subjected to. He had to sleep in a guest room in his own house, knowing his wife was getting fucked by someone else. It may have been bearable if his wife and daughter were forced to do this, but they were not. It seemed they were eager for him, and were always delighted whenever Harry Potter, his most hated person and his biggest enemy, visited.

In the master bedroom, Harry pulled down Julie's dress, which pooled down to her ankles, leaving Julie in just her dark red lingerie. He doesn't take long to wrap his arms around her to unhook her bra. Lysa hugged him from behind, and from the way he felt her tits pressed to him, he correctly assumed she had undressed herself, not wanting to waste time in that. She unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, Harry raising his arms for her to take it off, his mouth still exploring the tight bare skin of Julie. She came around and sank down to her knees between them and started unbuttoning his pants. Once it was done, she didn't neglect her daughter. She hooked her fingers in the panties and brought it down, licking the nubile pink pussy in front of her, before turning her attention to the cock she had taken out. Harry was already half hard. Harry and Julie were both moaning from Lysa's ministrations on their crotches, but both were busy exploring each other's mouths. Julie had her hands in his hairs, while his own were groping her tits, which while not as large as Lysa, were quite a handful.

"Your mother is such a horny wench." Harry said, pulling back, panting. "Just can't stay away from my cock."

"I also want it." Julie replied between her breaths. And saying this she also went down on her knees beside her mother. And Harry was treated with an absolutely breathtaking sight of mother and daughter side by side on their knees worshipping his cock. Neither of them took it in their mouth. Rather, they started licking it on either side, moving their mouth up and down his length. They met each other at the head and then kissed each other in completely non platonic way, with his cockhead between them. After that rather hot kiss, it seemed that they had come to an understanding. Because as they separated, Julie kissed his head gently before opening her mouth wider and starting to swallow his cock, while Lysa licked her way to the base before moving downwards and started to lick his balls. She took it in her mouth and started to to suck.

"Oh Fuck!" Harry moaned out, his hand resting on Julie's head. "That feels awesome."

"Mmmmm." Lysa moaned, while Julie choked and gagged herself further on his cock. She removed his balls from her mouth with a pop. "I can't get enough of your cock. It seems my daughter is the same, master."

As she said this, she stood on her knees beside Julie, one hand on her head. And then she pushed Julie further down his cock, face fucking her daughter brutally on her master's cock. Her other hand started fondling the balls she had just cleaned with her tongue. There was no gentleness as she used her daughter's face as a pleasure tool solely dedicated to her master, and the gagging sounds filled the room. But, even with all the brutality and rough face-fucking she was experiencing, Julie was looking at him with a devoted look in her eyes, no complaints, just pure bliss of being used for Harry. Her hands came up to rest on his thigh, not to push him away, but to use it as a grip and give her own efforts.

Harry couldn't hold on. It was just too much to watch the mother fucking her daughter's face on his dick, and the look on the daughter's face was a big turn on.

"I'm going to cum!" He groaned out. Even though he warned her, Lysa didn't ease up the pressure on Julie. And it resulted in her face being a mess by the time he had finished. His cum exploded out of her nostrils and the sides of her mouth. And finally, Lysa released Julie, who pulled back, coughing to get her breath back. Lysa shuffled forward and started to lick his cum from his cock, cleaning it thoroughly with her tongue. And as she finished with that she turned to Julie and started licking the cum off her face. Julie glared at her, but it didn't work as it should have, with her face ruined from the brutal facefuck she had received and the trails of cum going down her chin, dripping onto her ample chest.

She grabbed her mother's face and shoved her tongue inside her mouth, trying to reclaim all the cum she felt her mother had stolen from her. After all, it was her hard work that had earned this. Her mother tried to turn her face away to keep the cum o herself, but her daughter was relentless and she explored all of her mother's mouth in an attempt to find that cum. As she pulled back, after ensuring she had reclaimed as much cum as possible from her mother, she looked down on her mother with a hard face.

"Sir is right." She said sternly. "You are a greedy, insatiable slut."

Harry chuckled. The sight of a mother and daughter fighting each other for his cum was as amusing as it was erotic for him. It had him hardening again. He watched, slowly stroking his cock, as Julie released her mother and started to collect the remaining cum on her face and tits and licking it off her fingers seductively, savouring it.

"Come on, sir." She said, her finger moving on her red lips. "Please fuck me. I have missed your cock so much."

Harry smiled. "But look how desperate your mother is for my cock." He said, pointing at her mother who nodded, getting back to her senses from being kissed hard by her own daughter. "Don't you think I should fuck her first? It will calm her down for the time being."

"Yes Master." Lysa screamed. "Fuck me master. My pussy craves for your cock."

"No." Julie cried out, as she came forward and hugged him tightly, pulling him closer. "She needs to be punished for trying to steal my share of cum. Please sir, fuck me first!"

That was an amusing argument she had provided, not one that he disagreed with. So, he picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist and carried her to the bed. He heard Lysa's whine of dismay as she realised that she would have to wait for her turn. But she didn't want to be left out of the action, and followed them as Harry threw Julie on her back on the bed.

"Are you ready to get your brains fucked out?" He asked, as he leaned down taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking it.

"Yes!" Julie moaned out. "I am already wet for you."

And it was true, as Harry found out a moment later as he swiped his finger over her pussy and found it sopping wet. He straightened up and shuffled forward, lining up his cock with her wet slit. She moaned as he teased her with his cock. And it only got louder as Lysa came beside her and started to lick and suck her right tit, while her hand played with her left tit.

"Please sir." She whined. "Don't tease me. Fuck my pussy! Ruin it!"

Harry obliged her and the next moment pushed his cock inside her. She screamed as she felt her walls getting stretched around his thick cock. He didn't go all the way inside her, she was much too tight for that, but he still managed to thrust more than half of his cock inside her. Harry raised his hand and smacked it across Lysa's ass, who was on all four in front of him playing with her daughter's tits. Lysa yelped as she felt the sting across her ass, and looked over her shoulder to see Harry's hand raised again and it came down on her other side in the next moment.

"Look how wet your daughter is!" He said with a grin, as he started kneading her butt. "Look how excited she is to be wrecked by my cock!"

"Yes!" She replied. "Wreck her pussy! Ruin her for all other men!"

"She is very loud!" He said, and the next second, Julie screamed because of a particularly hard thrust. "Her mouth should be put to use, don't you think so?"

"Oh yes, definitely." She replied excitedly, and she stood up. She put both of her legs on the either side of her daughter's face, facing Harry. "Take a deep breath, Julie." She ordered sternly as she came down on her face.

Julie was almost drowning in pleasure. Her pussy was getting pounded strongly by her master and her mother was showering her tits with attention. She could hear the smacks Harry was raining down on her mother's butt, could feel it as her body shook from that force, and could almost feel that delicious sting on her own ass. And then her mother was standing above her. She could see her mother's pussy, the place where she came from, right above her, dripping from the excitement. She took a deep breath as her mother ordered and in the next moment, her mother's ass had descended down on her face. It was all she could see and smell and taste, though her master's presence didn't fade into background, not with the forceful pounding he was forcing her through. But as a dutiful daughter, she brought her hands up to grab handfuls of her mother's fleshy butt and pushed her tongue out to start licking her mother's cunt.

"Oh Fuck!" Lysa moaned as she humped Julie's face. "Yes! Just like that."

"You like getting eaten by your daughter?" Harry asked, never stopping his powerful thrusts, his eyes enjoying the sight of Lysa's bouncing tits. And a second later, he leaned forward, latching onto he tits, while still fucking her daughter.

"Mmmm! Yes!" Lysa said. "She has an amazing tongue. Oh Fuck! Yes, suck my tit like that."

Harry had wrapped his lips around her nipple and started sucking it hard. He bit it lightly and pulled her nipple with his teeth. Lysa was enjoying it as was apparent by her loud moans and encouragement. He repeated the action, sometimes missing her tit due to the bouncing action. Julie meanwhile, getting close to the edge decided that her mother should also accompany her to her climax. So, she tightened her grip on her mother's amazing ass, and pulled her downwards, and then started poking her asshole with her tongue. Julie could immediately feel her mother's body was liking it as more and more juices were leaking out of her pussy. Her tongue massaged the skin around her rosebud, and licked and sucked it. She pushed it deep inside her, curling her tongue to extract loud moans from Lysa.

"Oh Merlin!" Lysa moaned. "That's so dirty!"

Harry also understood what was happening and increased the for behind his thrusts. His hand also started slapping down on her tits. They started turning red from the impacts, but her nipples were painfully hard. And it wasn't long before Julie screamed out her orgasm. Her pussy clenched around Harry's cock, trying with all its might to milk his cock. And Harry didn't bother holding back. His thrust became erratic and it took effort to move inside her tight cunt. Just a few strokes and he started shooting his seed directly inside her. Lysa also wasn't far behind. She could feel her daughter's grip on her ass become painfully tight as she climaxed, and her tongue was vibrating inside her asshole. And the sight of her master cumming inside her daughter's cunt was just too much for her. She humped harder on her daughter's face and drenched her in her juices.

Even as she finished cumming, she didn't just roll over for rest, she leaned forwards and took her master's cock in her hand, starting to clean it with her tongue. The mixture of her master's cum combined with her daughter's juices just had a different appeal to it. She worshipped his cock thoroughly, her hand moving where her mouth wasn't. She even leaned downwards, resting the cock on her face, as she licked and sucked his balls, showing equal attention to it.

"Such a greedy vixen!" Harry growled out, moving his finger through her hair. "That cock has just been in your daughter's cunt, and you are licking it like your favourite ice-cream. Come on, enough of it!"

She whined as he pulled her off his cock with his grip in her hair roughly. She cried out painfully at that, but it was mixed with a whimper of loss. He ignored it as he turned her around, pushing her on all fours on the top of her daughter. He smacked her butt, which was already reddened from his earlier spanks. But he loved the way it jiggled. And her moans suggested that she was certainly not complaining. She leaned down and started kissing her daughter, who after a moment started back, when she tasted the mixture of their juices on her lips.

"You are too much of a naughty minx to be satisfied with your cunt getting pounded." He said, as he rubbed his half hard cock along the length of her slit, lubricating it with her juices. "I'm going to fuck your ass instead."

Said naughty minx just moaned louder in her daughter's mouth as she felt Harry's fingers entering and stretching her ass, preparing it for his cock. It was already wet from the tonguing Julie did. She felt a wave of magic as he magically cleaned and lubed her. And it didn't take long for Harry to take out his fingers and put his cock head at her rear entrance, slowly pushing forward to enter her tight backdoor. It was resisting the intrusion, but Harry was relentless, and with a groan felt his cock head entering her puckered hole, and the feeling of it spreading, giving way to his cock was extremely good.

"Oh yes!" Lysa moaned out. "Fuck my ass! Fuck!"

"Did your loser of an husband ever fuck your ass?" He growled out.

"Never!" She cried out. "He never even touched it. He didn't even properly fuck my cunt. It's a wonder Julie was ever born."

"Don't worry." He replied, his cock slowly but steadily entering her tightest hole. "I'm here now. I'm going to fuck your ass like it needs to be fucked."

She fell forward as he bottomed out in her ass. But she turned it into an opportunity and placing one hand on her daughter's face, she turned her head and started kissing her. Julie was still slightly out of it after getting her cunt pounded, but her mother kissing her and the thrust she was feeling was enough to get her fully back to her senses. She started kissing her mother back, her hands coming up to roam across her back. It went to her supple and fleshy ass. Both were moaning into each other's mouths, and Julie could feel her master's balls smacking at her cunt as he fucked her mother. She grabbed her mother's butt and spread her ass cheeks, giving easier access to sir.

"Mmm. Come on, sir!." She moaned out loudly. "Fuck her ass harder!"

"Yes master!" Lysa screamed. "Fuck my ass so hard that I can't sit down tomorrow!"

Harry didn't bother with gentleness. His strokes were deep and hard. The force was enough to shake both the mother and the daughter. Julie was playing with her mother's butt as they both devoured each other completely. She kneaded her butt, pulling and pushing her butt cheeks, even spanking her. It was an enticing sight for him, her fleshy butt rippling and jiggling, though the sight did't distract him from the pleasure of going in and out of her tight asshole. His balls were smacking their cunts, which were pressed against each other. He raised his hand to her head, and grabbing a fistful of her hair, pulled her back. Lysa moaned loudly as her back arched, the angle moving his cock deeper into her.

"Your ass is so tight." He moaned out. He raised his hand and brought it down on her ass with a loud smack. "It feels so good."

"Yes!" She moaned. "Harder!" And Harry obliged. He started thrusting harder, and with his free hand he started spanking her round bubble butt.

Julie whined slightly as her mother's mouth was pulled beyond her reach, but she didn't complain much as her master started buggering her mother faster. She herself soon became entranced by her mother's full bouncing tits. She latched onto her nipples and started sucking it as she had done when she was a baby. She could feel her mother's juices dripping down onto her pussy, and then the mixture of her juices along with the cream pie her master her master had given her and her own pussy juices flowing due to her excitement, all flowed down to her own ass hole. She moved one of her hands between her and her mother's body, and started moving it up and down.

Lysa moaned harder as her daughter's hand flicked her sensitive clit as Julie moved her hand between their bodies. Even their cunts stimulated each other on each of Harry's thrusts. And she was sucking her nipple, hard. It was just too much for her when combined with Harry's powerful thrusts which were loosening her ass. She felt like she was in heaven. She was building up to a large orgasm. And as if her daughter had sensed it, she turned her hand upwards, and pushed it in her cunt. Julie curled her two fingers and started fingering her mother while her palm ground on her clit. Lysa screamed loudly as she started squirting her juices all over her daughter. Even Julie was shocked for a moment at how explosive her mother's orgasm was. But the sight of it, her mother's expression, the trembling of her body and the way her juices drenched her own hand pushed Julie closer to her own climax. And she turned her hand and put the fingers, which were wet from her mother's juices, in her own twat. She didn't need to stimulate her cunt for long and followed her mother seconds later to a screaming orgasm.

Harry also wasn't far behind. He had watched as Julie moved her hand between their bodies, stimulating both herself and her mother. And then he had experienced the clenching of Lysa's ass as she came to a screaming climax, followed a few seconds later by her daughter. It was too much for him to hold back. His thrust became forceful and erratic, as he went closer and closer to his own orgasm and after a few thrust, he buried his cock deep in her ass, shooting his cum in her ass and filling Lysa's bowels with his seed. It wasn't even a minute after the mother daughter pair had climaxed that he himself had started to cum, and the feeling of his seed hitting the inner walls of her ass had pushed Lysa to a mini orgasm, before her earlier explosive climax had even finished.

All of them were panting as they finished cumming. Harry pulled his softening cock out Lysa's ass and watched as Julie brought her hand up, drenched in the mixture of their pussy juices, and they both started licking it. Their tongues met each other around her fingers and it was an enticing sight. He stood beside them on his knees and both of them turned to him once Julie's hand was shining with their saliva. They got on all fours and came towards him. It was a combined effort of both to clean his cock till it was shining from their spits. They didn't neglect his balls, and each of them took one of his balls in their mouth, sucking it. Harry just groaned as their mouths met, each having one ball in their mouth, his cock resting on their foreheads.

He pulled back and laid down on the bed, spent from the activities of the evening. Lysa quickly came down beside him, but Julie wasn't content to let it be over. She quickly settled between her mother's legs and pushing her face deep in her crotch, started to lick his cum from her ass.

"Look at my slutty daughter, master!" Lysa giggled, though moans escaped her mouth between the giggles. "She is so greedy for your cum that she is digging for it in my ass. She just craves for it, master! Absolutely addicted to your cum!"

"Yes! I love your cum, sir!" Julie said, her voice muffled by Lysa's thigh, but still understandable. "And it's not like you can complain. You are just as addicted to master's cum." And to demonstrate her point, she pushed his finger deep in her ass and pulled it out. It was coated with his cum, and then she put her finger on Lysa's lips. And just as Julie had accused, she pulled that finger in her mouth, sucking it and licking it with her tongue as if it was a cock. She moaned as she tasted the cum on her finger, not caring that it had just been in her ass.

Harry laughed. "You are both addicted to my cock and my seed." He said, as he put his arm around Lysa. Lysa rested her head on his shoulder, and turned slightly towards him as he beckoned Julie to his other arm. Julie mirrored her mother on his other side, and he squeezed both of their ass. "You both belong to me!"

"Of course master." Lysa and Julie immediately agreed.

"I have never felt as satisfied and happy as I have felt after I have become yours." Lysa said, and Harry could tell it was sincere. She was happy to be his.

"I don't think any other man could even measure up to you, sir!" Julie said, as sincere as her mother. "I dread to think that I would be married away to some other boy."

"Don't worry." Harry said, caressing her naked butt. "You are mine! And I don't share. I will come and fuck you whenever I want."

Julie beamed at him, and her smile would make anyone think she had gotten her greatest wish. In a way she had. Before Harry had come along and made the darker family heads to sign away their everything, the life was not happy and satisfied for the women of these households. Julie knew she would have been married to one of her families friend through contract. Essentially, sold to increase the family's wealth and standing.

Lysa also had an unsatisfied life. The Yaxleys were a wealthy family, able to afford any luxury Lysa could want, but she didn't have the freedom to do it. She had to do as Corban told her to, essentially be a trophy wife to be at his side at the parties he used to attend. She had to smile at everyone whether she wanted to or not. But after the war, situation had ended. Harry had become the head of the family in all but name, and their life had improved. He had given Lysa the freedom to do anything she wanted with the wealth of her family. The larger payments had to be notified to him, but it was not a big deal. Even the Yaxley family vault now practically belonged to Harry. So, he wanted to ensure that she didn't use it all on useless things. But he had never denied any of her demands till now. And it was more freedom than she had ever enjoyed. So she was not complaining.

And if he wanted to enjoy their bodies in return for giving them freedom to enjoy their life, they didn't see anything wrong with it. The contract stated that even they belonged to him now. And even if it didn't, they wouldn't have complained about the pleasure they were getting. Lysa could honestly say that sex with Harry was infinitely better than with her husband. She had never been excited for sex with her husband, even though it didn't last long when he was in the mood. On contrary, she looked forward to the weekend Harry would spend with them. He had only spent three weekends with them till now, this was the fourth, but she could say that she was addicted to it now. And Julie, who hadn't experienced the pleasures of sex before Harry was completely hooked by him. She was ruined for all men. She couldn't imagine being with other man. But now that Harry had assured her that he didn't share what belonged to him, and herself and her mother belonged to him fully, she was content.

And Harry enjoyed his sleep, as he had his arms around two hot, gorgeous and content women on his arms, just looking forward to enjoying that weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Harry spends a weekend with one of the darker families, and it has been quite enjoyable till, and will continue to be so. What do you think about it?
> 
> AN 2: I have changed the bit about Hermione. Hermione is now a virgin, just like she was in cannon. They still came close to it, but Hermione stopped it from going all the way. I have a plan for her, but I think she deserves a chapter for her first time with Harry rather than just a mention. I would be interested to hear what you think and if you have any idea.
> 
> AN 3: Give reviews. Tell me what you like, what would you like to see different. Share any ideas, suggestions, about the characters, actress or models, or scenes you want to see. Any idea, suggestion and criticism are extremely welcomed and appreciated. The reviews keep me inspired to write. So, please review.


End file.
